


Dare Seize the Fire

by ScorpioDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bottom Sam Winchester, Consent, Contracts, Dom/sub, Dominance, Flogging, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mentions of Bloodplay, Mentions of Sounding, Multi, Negotiations, Office Sex, Rope Bondage, Rope Suspension, Secrets, Shibari, Spanking, St. Andrew's Cross scenes, Submission, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), fireplay, mentions of cock flogging, mentions of electroplay, mentions of knifeplay, not accurate legal descriptions, not entirely accurate BDSM, sex between two men, watching other people in scenes consensually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioDream/pseuds/ScorpioDream
Summary: Sam Winchester, a lawyer and brand new submissive, is new to the BDSM scene. The first time he visits the club, Inferno, he meets Master Lucifer, a Dom who catches Sam's eye. The two have an immediate chemistry, but work keeps them from playing at the club as often as they'd like. When Sam is hired to be the second chair for the prosecution in a murder trial, he receives the shock of a lifetime. Master Lucifer is the opposing attorney, Luke Alighieri, a man known as a ruthless lawyer who has never lost a case. Will the outcome of the case affect the relationship that Sam and Lucifer are trying to build?





	Dare Seize the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the 2017 Samifer BigBang. 
> 
> This work portrays a completely consensual BDSM relationship between Lucifer and Sam. This is an alternate universe. THe BDSM portrayed in this fic is not meant to be used as an accurate guideline for BDSM relationships. I tried to portray positive and healthy BDSM practices, but artistic license and lack of experience may have contributed to non-accurate healthy practices despite research. The legal descriptions in the fic have also been subjected to artistic license and not entirely accurate for the American legal system.
> 
> The artwork for this fic was done by the wonderful http://wearemykingdom.tumblr.com/on Tumblr!  
> http://wearemykingdom.tumblr.com/post/166015868133/here-my-participation-of-the-samiferbigbang-on
> 
> The title for the fic is taken from the poem The Tyger by William Blake.

Dare Seize the Fire

            September brought a chill to the air that Sam greeted with pleasure. He loved this time of year. The leaves were changing from the deep green of summer to the golds and crimsons of autumn, and it made his morning runs more appealing to the eye. The air was beginning to drop the smells of fresh cut grass, charcoal from grilling, and that heavy summer odor that living in the city brings. In its place came the easy breathing from cooler air and a faintly spicy, sweet breath that came from the multiple shops serving “Pumpkin Spice” everything. The nights came earlier and the stars, the ones that peaked through the city lights, seemed clearer.

            This year, September had also brought with it a lull in legal work for Sam, which he hadn’t expected. Maybe the heat of the summer had fried people and there was less need for representation for the stupid crimes they had committed. He didn’t particularly care to think terribly hard about the reasons, and just decided to enjoy the extra free time the situation granted him.

            That was how Sam Winchester, Stanford Law graduate and Assistant District Attorney, came to be standing in the center of Sin Triangle. Sin Triangle was what the locals called the downtown area of the city where the nightclubs, tattoo parlors, and bars were located. The Triangle referenced three clubs which were known for strict membership screenings and fees: Paradiso, Purgatorio, and Inferno.

            Paradiso was an “exclusive” bar/club at the north end of Sin Triangle. The clientele that favored this location tended to be older men and women with money looking for a kept boy or girl, or pleasant eye candy for the evening. The club’s interior was done in elegant blues and whites, with drinks that cost more than Sam cared to remember. He and his older brother Dean had gone one night after they’d been invited by a man named Chuck Shurley, whose car Dean had worked on at the shop.

            The two had shown up that night not really knowing what to expect. At the time, neither Dean nor Sam had really understood what the club was, and had shown up in flannels and jeans, clean, but old. When they had walked in and given the receptionist their names, she had eyed them with slight disdain. Her clothes were well pressed and expensive; the clothes looked to have cost more than their rent for the month. After checking the list, Anna, according to the shiny name tag, handed them dark blue wristbands.

            “These indicate you are visitors for the night and not members,” she’d explained. “Anything disruptive to normal business within the club will result in you being thrown out and a fine for Mr. Shurley. Enjoy your evening.”

            They pulled on the wristbands and stepped through the open doors. Music played from the dance floor on the right of the room, but the volume was nowhere near the expected level. It carried a good beat and many people were dancing, but the right half of the room still seemed to be able to carry on conversations without shouting.

            “Where are we?” Dean asked, looking around at the fancy décor.

            “Your guess is as good as mine,” Sam murmured. “Let’s get a drink.”

            The two retreated to the bar and ordered two bottles of beer that had been twice the normal cost. They sat in silence for several minutes just looking around the establishment when Sam noticed a man staring at Dean. He was tall, but not as tall as Sam, with messy black hair and unnervingly bright blue eyes.

            “Dude, look!” Sam whispered to Dean and pointed out the man. “He hasn’t quit staring.”

            Dean met the man’s eyes, and Sam knew, in that exact moment, Dean was hooked. The look on his face went from mild intrigue to surprise to lust. Dean sent the mystery man a smirk that grew the moment the man began to walk over to them.

            “Hello.” The man’s voice was pure gravel and smoke.

            “Hi…” Dean replied as his eyes widened from the sound of the other man speaking.

            “My name is Castiel,” the mystery man stated. “I have been watching you.”

            “Uh, Dean…this is my brother, Sam.” Dean stumbled over his words.

            “Hello,” Castiel replied without taking his eyes off Dean. “May I buy you another drink, Dean?”

            “Sure, yeah, that sounds good,” Dean agreed even though his beer had barely been touched.

            Sam snickered softly into his own drink as he watched his brother become enamored with Castiel. The two of them had hit it off immediately, and the next thing Sam knew was Dean spending his free nights with Castiel at the club or with the man elsewhere.

            Castiel was a professor of folklore at the local university and swimming in money. He also adored Dean to no end and enjoyed parading him around the club to show the other patrons what they were missing. Dean seemed to enjoy the attention, and it pulled him away from a life of nothing but work at the auto shop and sleazy bars.

             In an effort to include Sam into one of his and Castiel’s nights so that Sam wouldn’t feel like he was being forgotten, Dean had suggested they try out the club Purgatorio as a group. It had taken a couple of weeks to pass a background check and pay the visitor fees, but eventually, they had received the approval for a visit. It had been an interesting experience…Purgatorio was nothing like Paradiso. The club’s sign was done in purposefully faded font compared to the shiny cursive of Paradiso. The reception area was decorated in muted browns and dark greens.

            “Welcome to Purgatorio,” the receptionist, a tall man named Ajay, greeted. “Your names, please.”

            Castiel took over at that point leaving Sam and Dean to stand awkwardly behind him. After several minutes of typing in their information, Ajay nodded and handed them green wristbands.

            “Please wear these on your right wrist. They indicate the visitor status. The bar is on the right-hand side of the room with a seating area adjacent. If at any point, you feel uncomfortable please do not hesitate to speak with a member of security. They are located throughout the club and easily identifiable. Please enjoy your visit.” Ajay sat back down at his computer and promptly ignored them.

            Sam placed the wristband on and followed after Dean and Castiel. He froze behind Dean the moment the main floor of the club came into view. The bar was packed and there were dancers periodically performing on it. That wasn’t what drew his attention, however. On the farthest side of the room was a set of spanking benches currently in use. Sam felt his face flush red and he didn’t need to look at Dean to see the same reaction. Castiel, on the other hand, looked at the scene with passivity before turning to gauge their reactions.

            “Are you both alright?” He asked. When he received no answer, he spoke again, “Surely you were aware that this club has elements of BDSM, Dean?”

            “What? No, I didn’t! Why the hell didn’t you warn me, Cas?” Dean sputtered, turning to look at his boyfriend.

            “I assumed you knew when you suggested this location,” Castiel looked confused. “Purgatorio caters to people who play lightly in the BDSM community.”

            Sam felt his interest peak the longer they stayed. He watched couples take their turns at the spanking benches and the few people playing with simple floggers. As the evening progressed, Sam realized that he had a few kinks that he hadn’t even realized he had. Suddenly, it felt like a whole new world had opened up. It startled him, but he decided that some late-night research into the subject was going to be necessary.

            That one evening was what led Sam to be standing in the center of Sin Triangle one late September evening after work. His research had taken a few months and, boy, did he find out things about himself. The idea of spanking, flogging, bondage, and more made his breath quicken and a rush of blood head south. The amount of porn he had watched would make even Dean proud of him.

            What he had gathered from his ‘research’ was that, most likely, he was submissive when it came to playing. The idea of being Dominated appealed to him more than Dominating did, but in all honesty, Sam wasn’t sure what he was getting himself into by exploring this side of him. Research and porn could only get a man so far in knowledge before the practical experience was a must.

            Sam had placed his application into the pool for Inferno, the city’s most exclusive BDSM club. It had taken several weeks for them to contact him (which had happened at work, awkwardly) and approve his application for an interview. They had completed a phone interview and then completed a background check before sending him a massive file to download, read, fill out, and sign, then send back to them. He had completed the rigorous document during the night on his home computer then began the waiting game. Three weeks later, they had emailed him with his temporary membership approval, and instructions on how to proceed when he chose to visit.

            Tonight, was the first night he had free. Keeping this a secret from Dean had been harder and, at the same time, easier than he had thought possible. Dean was so busy with Castiel that he frequently wasn’t home for long, but he also had the big brother radar and seemed to know when Sam was hiding something. Dean wasn’t home when Sam had left so he’d written a note saying he was out with a few colleagues and would be back late.

            Inferno’s sign on the outside of the building was done in a simple block font and a bright, fiery red color. A bouncer stood outside the door with a blank expression on his face. He stared at people as they approached, and either let them in or refused entry. Sam approached him warily.

            “Um, Sam Winchester, sir. They said to tell you in my email,” Sam stated as confidently as he could.

            A soft smile crossed the man’s face, “Of course, Sam. Please have a good night. My name is Gadreel if you need anything.”

 Sam took a deep breath and walked through the door that Gadreel held open for him. The lobby area of the club was minimally decorated and only had a desk with two potted Venus flytraps to frame the receptionist sitting behind a computer.

            “May I help you?” The clipped voice of the woman sitting asked.

            “I, um, yeah, my name is Sam Winchester. I was told to speak with you when I arrived for my first visit,” Sam stated as he walked up to the desk.

            The woman, Ruby, nodded and typed his name into the computer. She gave a few hums then abruptly turned to a machine behind her and turned it on. “I’m going to take a photo for your I.D. card. Stand against that wall, please.”

            Sam did as he was told and allowed Ruby to snap a photo. He wandered back over to the desk and watched a fly land on one of the Venus flytraps. The plant snapped its jaws shut and trapped the helpless bug.

            “This is your I.D. card. Don’t lose it, or you have to pay a fine for a new one. Currently, your membership is in the temporary status. That means you have access to the facilities offered here for the time period of two months before you must make a concrete decision to pay the full membership fees. The club reserves the right to deny you full membership in the event that the club feels you are not a good fit with our standards, or you have broken a rule with intent or is deemed detrimental to the Safe, Sane, and Consensual rule.

            This is your locker number and combination for your use throughout your trial. It is located in the men’s locker room next to the fountain of Achilles. According to your information packet we received, you identify as a submissive/bottom? Is that correct?” Ruby looked at him with intrigue in her dark eyes.

            “Yes,” Sam nodded as he pocketed the key and cards.

            “We require that you wear this at all times. It is for your safety and to prevent unwanted situations between members looking to play.” She handed him a thin black velvet collar. “This indicates your status as a submissive. You have the right to refuse any scene or partner politely. They are expected to comply with your decision, just as you are expected to comply with their decision should you approach someone. If you have any troubles or concerns, we have security placed periodically throughout the club and two dungeon masters on duty at any time during club operating hours.”

            Sam was still staring at the velvet collar in his hand. This was real. He was about to place this collar around his neck and announce to people that he wanted to be Dominated. A bubble of uneasiness and anxiety formed in his stomach. Maybe he should just return the items Ruby had given him and leave? He could walk out that door and pretend like this never happened. A small hand landed gently on his arm.

            “No one will judge you, Sam,” she said softly, as though calming a wounded animal. “After all, we’re all here for the same reason; because we all get off on the intense and the exotic. Just be yourself and be honest.”

            Sam nodded and Ruby removed her hand. He reached up and hooked the collar around his neck. It felt strange. It felt constricting, though it wasn’t tight. If felt…good. With a new-found confidence, he gave Ruby a grin and stepped down the hall that led to the club. Music was playing, but he couldn’t make out the words. The hall was devoid of any decorations and looked like a hallway you’d encounter in a house except for the deep purple paint.

            Two people stood at the entrance to the club floor: a woman and a man. Both were dressed in black shirts and dark jeans; security was the most likely choice of occupation. Sam showed his new I.D. and waited until they waved him into the club. If he had thought he was overwhelmed before, then he had been mistaken. The music being played had a dark, thrilling beat to it, but the volume was low. There was a murmur of voices coming from the bar and seating areas. The state of dress of the people throughout caught his eye immediately. One woman was completely naked except for dangerous looking stiletto boots and a collar; another woman was squeezed into a corset and thong. One young man was wearing shorts so small that Sam wasn’t convinced that they couldn’t be described as anything but underwear. Leather seemed to be a popular choice among most of the patrons.

            Diverting his eyes, Sam located the statue of Achilles and decided to check out the locker room he’d been assigned. The feeling of being overwhelmed faded slightly and he glanced around. The walls were painted a deep blue and featured chrome lockers and wooden benches. It was simple and clean. The music could barely be heard and Sam took a deep breath. His locker, 521, was on the far side of the room and in a corner. He hadn’t brought any clothes to change into, but he hung up his jacket and debated removing his shoes. Many of the people he’d seen had been barefoot. Sam decided that removing his shoes in this club would be the least overwhelming thing to happen and sat down to unlace them.

            “Did you see Master Lucifer tonight?!” A new voice permeated the stillness of the locker room. “He’s so hot!”

            “I know,” a deep, baritone voice replied. “I’ve been trying to catch his eye for weeks now! Ever since I saw his shibari scene with Lilith, I’ve wanted to scene with him.”

            Lucifer? There was really someone named Lucifer? Sam couldn’t imagine anyone giving a child the name of the devil. It seemed cruel. Maybe Lucifer was the guy’s Dom name? He could be one of those really intense Dom’s into blood play or breath play. Not that Sam had anything against those acts if the people involved wanted to try them out, but they were on his hard limits list. Sam’s brain tuned back into the conversation.

            “No way, man! He won’t take Lilith on as his sub. He’s been playing with different subs almost every time he’s come in. I don’t think he’s looking for a permanent or exclusive submissive.”

            “What do you think he’s looking for?”

            “Not us,” the male’s voice held laughter.

            The voices disappeared after a few more seconds and then Sam was left in silence. He placed his shoes into his locker and removed his cell phone from his pocket before dropping it into his coat. With a click, that seemed louder than it actually was in the silent room, Sam closed his locker and spun the combination lock. He took a deep breath and made his way back into the club.

            He could see people gathered around the stages on the far side of the club watching different demonstrations, but he decided that he could wander over later. First, he wanted to people watch and get a basic grasp on his surroundings. The bar was relatively empty and so were several tables. No one really looked at him as he made his way to the shining chrome bar.

            “Haven’t seen you before. New?” The bartender’s voice asked Sam.

            “Yeah, it’s my first time,” Sam replied.

            “What’s your poison? I have anything non-alcoholic,” the bartender offered.

            “Just a Coke, please,” Sam placed a couple of dollars on the bar and waited as the man poured the soda into a glass. “Thanks.”

            The bartender took the money and handed the drink over. “Enjoy the evening.”

            Sam moved to sit on one of the bar stools on the far end. He sipped on his drink and began observing the other patrons. Most people were paired off or in groups. A large group was situated on a couple of lounge couches with the Doms seated and the subs kneeling at their feet. Laughter kept pouring from them as they exchanged stories. He noticed someone disappear down a hallway just to the side of the stages and remembered that was where the private playrooms were located. Sam wondered what those were like before going back to looking around.

            It was a few moments before he noticed some of the interested looks being sent his way from both men and women. Their eyes locked onto his body with interest before flitting to his collar and looking away in disappointment. Sam tried not to let it bother him, but he couldn’t stop the niggling sensation of doubt and self-consciousness from seeping in. People seemed to be interested when they thought he could Dominate them, but the moment they realized he was a submissive, they turned their attention elsewhere. Sam had to wonder if this was what he was always going to experience.

            A small flicker of shame and self-pity sparked inside and he turned his attention to his drink. Who the hell would want a submissive that was his size? He was taller than most of the men and built for fights. The women might be interested in him, but he was gay. Sam didn’t want a Domme, he wanted a Dom. The porn that he had watched seemed to indicate that most submissive men were small and could be labeled as twinks by most people. Sam was anything but a twink.

            “So lonely looking,” a female voice stated before a woman sat down in front of him.

            Sam looked up. The woman was very pretty with her fiery red hair and green corset. Her eyes announced hunger as she looked him over.

            “Um.” Sam stuttered, mentally kicking himself on his lack of vocabulary.

            “My, aren’t we loquacious?” She leered. “How about we get to know each other? The things I can do to you…I bet a nice cock-flogging would do wonders.”

            Sam nearly choked on his soda. “Uh…no, thank you. I’m not interested.”

            Her eyes narrowed, “No? Perhaps something more along the lines of a cold knife sliding along your—”

            Sam stood up suddenly. What had he been thinking? He had made a mistake, clearly. This world wasn’t for him. He didn’t want something that might leave him permanently damaged or scarred! The ideas of bondage and spanking had intrigued him, but knife play? He should have just found a partner at Purgatorio and stuck to the light stuff. He shook his head and looked down at the woman still sitting.

            “No. I don’t want to play with you.” His voice was firm, but on the inside, he was panicking.

            “Is there a problem?” A male’s voice asked sternly.

            “I don’t want to play,” Sam announced. “Not with her.”

            “You heard the man, Abaddon. Move along.”

            The woman stood up and sent Sam a sly smirk before weaving her way back into the crowd near the stages. Sam remained standing and turned to look at the man who had rescued him. He was shorter than Sam by several inches, but his presence seemed to fill a large space. The man was attractive with his golden-brown hair and whiskey eyes standing out against a solid black shirt and dark jeans.

            “You okay?” The man asked Sam with concern. “Here, let’s sit down for a moment.”

            Sam sat down heavily and realized that he’d been shaking. He forced his hands to release from the fists he had formed. He hadn’t been aware that Abaddon had affected him to that extent.

            “What’s your name?” The man asked softly.

            Sam looked at him, “Sam.”

            “Sam, it’s nice to meet you, kiddo. I’m Gabriel, one of the Dungeon Masters for the evening. You are safe here, Sam.” Gabriel’s voice was calming. “Are you new?”

            Sam nodded. “It’s my first night here.”

            “And to the scene, as well?” Gabriel smiled when Sam nodded. “I thought so. I’m sorry about Abaddon. She’s a little intense for a newbie…a little intense for some veterans, too.”

            Sam took a deep breath and tried to channel some of his ‘courtroom bravado’ into his body.

            “Hey, now. None of that!” Gabriel placed a hand on Sam’s wrist that was resting on the table. “Don’t hide behind a mask. Tell me what happened.”

            “She—” Sam started, then paused. “She didn’t do much. Just wouldn’t back off when I said no the first time.”

            Gabriel studied Sam’s face. “And? Come on, Sam. What did she offer?”

            “A cock flogging and knife play.”

            Gabriel nodded. “We’ll be having a word with her.”

            “I thought all fetishes were supported here?” Sam asked.

            “Mostly, yes. But it wasn’t what she offered you, it was how she offered. A good Dom should be able to tell when a submissive is uncomfortable, even when that submissive is not their own. I saw it from clear across the room, Sam. She should have eased off after the first offer.”

            Sam picked up his glass and finished off his Coke. The two of them sat in silence with Sam staring down at the table and Gabriel studying Sam.

            “What’s going through that pretty head, kiddo?” Gabriel asked. The mellow tone had a way of relaxing Sam and making him want to talk.

            “I think I made a mistake. I don’t belong here.” Sam lifted his hazel eyes to meet Gabriel’s gold ones.

            “Why?” Gabriel rebutted.

            “I was offered to play by one Domme and I panicked. How am I going to handle a proposition by someone else if this is how I react? I don’t look—” Sam stopped short and sighed.

            “Don’t look what, kiddo?”

            Sam didn’t answer, just shook his head and looked down.

            “Don’t look like a submissive? Is that it?” Gabriel asked.

            Sam nodded.

            “Kiddo, we come in all shapes and sizes. Just because you’re a moose doesn’t mean you aren’t submissive, and it doesn’t mean you aren’t attractive as one. Hell, kiddo, a lot of Doms here would jump at the chance to dominate someone like you.” Gabriel smiled at the indignant look Sam shot him when he called him a moose. “You present a challenge. Tall, muscular, good-looking, strong; having all that submit for pleasure is intoxicating.” Gabriel’s voice had gone a touch husky.

            Sam looked at the smaller man and wondered if he was taken. “Then why do people keep looking at me with disappointment when they notice my collar?”

            Gabriel shrugged and cleared his throat. “How far have you wandered through the club, kiddo?”

            “Just the locker room and here. I wanted to people watch and study the room,” Sam answered.

            “Just because you didn’t meet the expectations of the people over here, doesn’t mean that you won’t find someone willing to give you a go by the stages. Explore, kiddo.” Gabriel stood. “I’ll keep an eye on you.”

            Sam took a deep breath, “Would you be interested?”

            Gabriel let a small smile grace his face and placed a strong hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Sorry, kiddo. As tempting as you are, I don’t think my sub would like that. Kali prefers me to not play with other subs except for during demonstrations when she’s present.”

            Sam tilted his head in understanding and a small amount of regret. “Thank you, Gabriel.”

            “Gabe, kiddo. Go explore, I’ll be around if you run into more trouble.” Gabriel smiled and then disappeared into the crowd.

            Sam sat for a few more minutes before he finally stood up and made his way over to the crowds beginning to disperse from the stages. Apparently, the first round of demonstrations was over and it would be another hour before the next set was ready to go. Sam didn’t mind as it gave a brief window for seeing how Doms’ handled their subs after a scene. He had read about the need for aftercare and was curious how it was implemented.

            The first stage he came across still had a Domme and her female submissive standing in the middle. A table was beside them and Sam could see multiple colors of wax caked to the sub’s body. The sub was leaning heavily onto her Domme’s body with a pleased look on her face. The Domme was stroking the sub’s hair and whispering to her. Laughter tittered out of both of them, and Sam smiled as the Domme kissed the sub before handing her a robe. The two women left the stage and wandered off down the hallway.

            The second stage was already empty, but Sam decided to study the scene before attendants cleared it away. It appeared to have been an electro play demonstration. There was a violet wand lying to the side on a small table. Several other props were lying beside the wand, but Sam was unfamiliar with them. Sam had never seen electro play, and it was something he was intrigued by. He wished that he had decided to walk around earlier instead of sitting so that he could have caught some of the demonstration.

            “It was an…entrancing performance,” a smooth, deep voice said.

            Sam turned to look at the man. Chiseled. That was the only way to describe the specimen of godhood in front of him. Dirty blond hair and a five o’clock shadow along his jawline met Sam’s eyes. The man stood just over six feet tall and was clearly in good shape despite hiding his physique beneath black leather pants and a dark green silk shirt. Blue eyes of steel stared at Sam with barely concealed curiosity and humor.

            “What?” Sam blurted out.

            The man raised an eyebrow, but Sam couldn’t tell if it was from amusement or disapproval of Sam’s tone of voice.

            “Electro play, the demonstration tonight was captivating. I didn’t notice you watching, however. Do you have an interest in it?” The man’s voice commanded an answer.

            “I…uh, I was by the bar during the demonstrations. I’ve never seen electro play, but I’ve read about it.” Sam winced at how eager and naïve that last bit sounded. There was no way the man didn’t know he was a newbie now.

            “I can introduce you to Master Crowley? He specializes in electro play.” The man studied Sam for a brief moment then spoke again. “What is your name?”

            “Sam. I’m, uh, new.”

            “Yes, I realized that. Tell me, Sam, have you ever had a scene before?”

            Sam responded, “No.”

            The man smiled slightly, “Would you like to?”

            Sam looked hard the man. Blue eyes were studying Sam’s face and flitting down to the collar that he wore. He was attractive and wasn’t coming off too strong like that Abaddon woman had earlier. Sam could feel his heart speed up slightly. Was he really going to do this? Was he ready to do something, instead of just watching the screen and then jacking off to it later? What if he got into the scene and hated it? What if…what if he said no and missed his chance? Sam needed to try this.

            “Yes.” Sam was proud to say that his answer came out strong and confident, betraying nothing of his inner struggles.

            The man nodded and stepped towards Sam. “Let’s take a seat on one of the couches. We can discuss how we want this scene to play out.” He rested his hand on Sam’s lower back and guided him to an empty spot. Once they were seated, the man crossed his legs and leaned back. He looked like a king surveying his subjects. His entire demeanor demanded respected and Sam could easily see this man commanding a sub to kneel before him.

            “What do I call you?” Sam asked suddenly.

            “My name is Lucifer. You may call me Master or Sir.” Lucifer stated firmly.

            This was Lucifer? Sam could see why those guys in the locker room had been fawning over the man. He couldn’t help but wonder if the man’s name was really Lucifer though. Sam held his tongue. He didn’t think Lucifer would appreciate or allow such a question.

            “Sam, what do you like?” Lucifer asked.

            “I—” Sam started, but was cut off immediately.

            “Look me in the eyes when you are talking,” Lucifer demanded, not unkindly. His voice never rose above a normal level.

            Sam lifted his hazel eyes to meet Lucifer’s blue ones. “I’m sorry. I would like to try impact play…Sir.”

            Lucifer nodded. “Impact play. Spanking? Caning? Flogging? There are many types of impact play, Sam. I need more to go on.”

            “Spanking, Sir.” Sam reiterated.

            “Spanking,” Lucifer lifted his hand and ran a finger across his lip. “I think the spanking benches over by the sculptures of Mephistopheles are free. I will ask you to remove your clothing. Will you be comfortable with this?”

            Sam paused then nodded. He wasn’t ashamed of his body, but being naked in front of strangers in a club was a little unsettling. “I think so, Sir.”

            Lucifer looked pleased. “I am going to spank you ten times, Sam. I want you to use the color system for a safeword if the scene becomes too much. Green for good, yellow for slow down/communicate, and red for stop. I will stop the entire scene if you safeword, Sam. There is no shame in doing so. Do you understand?”

            “Yes, Sir,” Sam whispered breathlessly.

            “Very good. Sam, go the spanking bench in the middle of the row. Remove your clothes and fold them on the table.” Lucifer’s order gave no room for dawdling.

            Sam stood on slightly shaky legs and made his way over to the designated bench. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see some people looking at him. Their stares became longer when he pulled off his shirt and folded it. He glanced back towards where Lucifer and he had been sitting, but jumped when he saw Lucifer was standing close behind him. The man’s eyebrow raised when he saw Sam’s hesitation to remove his pants.

            “Sam, the pants…” Lucifer demanded.

            Sam took a deep breath and reached for the button and zipper. He hooked his thumb into the waistbands of both the jeans and his boxers before lowering them. If he had thought that people were staring before, then they were really looking now. A gentle murmur of appreciation wandered through the crowd and Sam felt a moment of pride and embarrassment. He folded the rest of his clothing and placed it on the table.

            A warm hand landed on Sam’s shoulder and ran down the length of his back. Sam turned his head to look at Lucifer and was met with a hungry, possessive gaze. A rush of blood went south and Sam could feel himself growing hard. His first instinct was to cover himself so that the crowd wouldn’t see his arousal, but he forced himself to stay still, under Lucifer’s inspection.

            “You are a very handsome man, Sam.” Lucifer drawled in a husky voice. “I think everyone agrees with me. We’ve drawn quite the crowd.”

            Sam kept his eyes on Lucifer until he was guided to the spanking bench. Lucifer gently, but firmly corrected Sam’s posture once he was positioned.  Once Lucifer was satisfied, he leaned down close to Sam’s ear and spoke, “What are your safewords, Sam?”

            Sam swallowed, “Green for good, yellow for slow down/communicate, and red for stop, Sir.”

            “Good boy,” Lucifer growled.

            A shiver ran through Sam’s body at the praise. He felt proud that he had pleased the Dom. Sam could feel his skin becoming sensitized in anticipation of the scene. The air currents from people walking about and Lucifer’s movements rippled across his flesh.

            “I will spank you how many times, Sam?” Lucifer asked, running his cool hand down Sam’s back and coming to rest on his ass.

            “Ten, Sir.” Sam breathed.

            “Count them, Sam,” Lucifer ordered and removed his hand.

            At first, nothing happened and Sam was left waiting. The soft murmurs of the crowd gave nothing away of Lucifer’s movements. Sam closed his eyes and focused on breathing deeply. He wondered when the Dom was going to make a move. Just when Sam was on the cusp of breaking position and turning around to see what the holdup was, a very firm SMACK hit his bottom. The sudden sting of the slap lit up his nerves and he very nearly forgot to count.

            “O-one, Sir!” Sam gasped.

            SMACK! The second spank landed perfectly next to the divide of his cheeks and just above his thighs.

            “Two, Sir!” Sam’s voice was strong. SMACK! “Three, Sir!”

            By the time the fifth spank came, Sam’s voice had taken on a panting tone. Arousal had flooded his body and his cock was standing to full attention. Sam was enjoying this more than he’d hoped. Although, he thought that Lucifer was holding back a great deal in the strength of his slaps. He could feel the burn in his cheeks where the Dom was making perfect contact of flesh on flesh.

            SMACK! SMACK! Six and seven startled Sam when Lucifer swapped to the other cheek. He stumbled over those numbers and then there was a long pause. Sam, at first, thought he’d done something wrong and Lucifer was ending the scene, but the Dom’s hand rested on his lower back. The cool air of the club felt nice against his red ass. A soothingly cool hand ran gently over the flesh and then stopped.

            SMACK! Sam jumped. “Ei-ght, Sir!”

            “Good boy, Sam. Only two more,” Lucifer practically purred.

            SMACK! “Nine, S-sir!”

            Another long pause and caress before SMACK! Sam yelped on the last one, “Ten, Sir!"

            A smattering of applause heralded the end of the scene and people began to disperse. Lucifer immediately crowded in on Sam and helped him to stand straight. The rush of endorphins in Sam’s system made the world slightly hazy, but it was nothing like what he’d been led to believe it would be. He looked to Lucifer and smiled lazily.

            “You were such a good boy, Sam. I’m very pleased with you.” Lucifer’s voice was full of praise and benevolence. He sounded genuinely pleased. They stood there for a few more minutes while Lucifer praised Sam before Lucifer handed Sam his clothing. Sam dressed and once Lucifer was sure he was going to hold up, he spoke again. “Sam, it was a pleasure to scene with you. If you feel any adverse reactions call the club tomorrow. They will know how to help you.”

            Sam felt a stab of disappointment but squashed it down quickly. Lucifer had not promised him anything. “Thank you. Will I see you again?”

            Lucifer studied Sam’s face before replying. “I’m around the club whenever I have the time. We’ll probably run into each other again. Drink some juice when you get home.”

♂

            Work picked up over the next few weeks so Sam was unable to return to the club. He’d been assigned a couple of simple cases where his clients had been arrested for DUI or assault. His clients were guilty, and a part of Sam hated that he was defending them. He knew he was a damn good lawyer and could most likely get reduced sentences for these clients, even if he didn’t believe they deserved it. However, it wasn’t his own cases that interested him, it was his friend Brady’s.

            Brady had been called in for a case dealing with a man arrested for the murder of his wife. The man was guilty. The wife had been having an affair and when she refused to end things with her mistress, the husband had killed her by drowning her in the bathtub. The husband was being held without bond. Brady had asked Sam for some help on the case and they were determined that justice would be correctly served. The case was going to take months before it went to trial, but Sam was almost as highly invested in it as Brady.

            It was late October before Sam was able to find time to disappear to Inferno. He had managed to get ahead on work, and Dean was spending the evening with Castiel at Paradiso. The moment he stepped into the club Sam felt a strange combination of relaxation and excitement. He disappeared into the locker room and removed his coat, shoes, and clothing. The week prior Sam had bought a pair of black harem pants to wear exclusively at the club. The style was more historical than modern but had no adornments. He’d thought that they would be the easiest to remove in case a scene required it.

            “Hey! You’re the guy that Master Lucifer spanked a few weeks ago!” A chipper voice announced.

            Sam looked up from where he was putting the lock into place in his locker. The guy that had spoken was slender with blonde hair. He was the very definition of ‘twink’.

            “Uh, yeah. I’m Sam,” Sam smiled in greeting.

            “Oh! I’m Samandriel! I saw your scene! It was so hot! I’ve never seen Master Lucifer do a light impact scene! He’s usually into the more intricate scenes like shibari or fire play!” Samandriel talked a mile a minute and Sam had a hard time piecing together everything he said for a second.

            “I, uh, I didn’t know that. He offered to do the scene with me. I’m fairly new here,” Sam responded.

            Samandriel nodded and bounced on his feet. “Yeah, I hadn’t seen you before the spanking! I’m Master Crowley’s sub…well, one of them! Meg is here, too, but she’s in the women’s dressing area. They have a whipping scene later!”

            Sam just nodded and allowed Samandriel to pull him out of the dressing room onto the floor. The younger sub was certainly friendly and Sam allowed him to drag him around for a good twenty minutes before he made his escape. The stages were being set up for different demonstrations and he was determined to watch tonight. While he waited, Sam watched the other people milling about. He recognized a few from the last time including Abaddon who was pulling a male sub by a leash towards the private playrooms.

            He gave himself a slight shake. Ruby, from reception, was actually on the floor tonight with an unfamiliar Dom, but she looked euphoric as she knelt by his feet. Sam smiled. Gabriel and his stunning sub, Kali, were standing in front of one of the stages. He assumed they were going to be one of the demonstrations tonight.

            “Hello, Sam. I’ve not seen you for a while,” Lucifer’s deep voice filtered into his ear.

            “Sir!” Sam smiled. “I’ve been busy with work. This is the first chance I’ve had to get away.”

            Lucifer nodded, but his eyes were traveling Sam’s body. The clearly predatory stare was affecting Sam more than he wanted to admit. Vivid memories of their last encounter flashed to the front of Sam’s mind. Lucifer’s strength, his hands, his control…

            “You will be watching the demonstrations tonight?” Lucifer asked.

            “I’m looking forward to seeing them. I missed them last time,” Sam stated.

            “Shame,” Lucifer purred. “I gave an excellent session on shibari.”

            “I wish I had seen it, Sir. I’ve heard you’re very talented at it,” Sam flirted subtly.

            Lucifer let a sly grin grace his face before leaning in until his lips were next to Sam’s ear. “Oh, I am, boy. You would look fantastic in a rope of blue —those muscles bulging, completely helpless.”

            If Sam’s cock wasn’t hard before, it certainly was now. His breathing had gone shallow and his pupils had dilated. He had tilted his head slightly away barring his neck to Lucifer. It was a subconscious move, but it solidified that Sam was definitely a submissive. Lucifer had pressed his body against Sam’s back and rested his hand on Sam’s hips. His thumbs rubbing the bare skin above the harem pants. Sam’s world narrowed down to the points of contact between him and Lucifer. Despite Lucifer’s cooler body temperature, Sam felt like his back was burning. Lucifer’s hand left Sam’s right hip and trailed to the front of his tented pants, resting just to the side of his erection. Sam tried to shift so that the hand was where he desperately wanted, but Lucifer moved his hand and chuckled.

            “Be a good boy, Sam. I didn’t give you permission to take your pleasure,” Lucifer ordered.

            Sam whined slightly. “Yes, Sir.”

            “Master Crowley is about to start. Watch.” Lucifer turned his attention to the stage but didn’t pull away from Sam.

            Crowley was carefully strapping his female submissive, Meg, into the restraints on the St. Andrew’s Cross. She was wearing only a pair of black panties and stilettos. Her hair had been pulled up into a messy bun so that her back was free. Samandriel stood to the side of the stage with a collection of floggers and whips. Sam had seen the St. Andrew’s Cross in his pornography research and had been highly interested in trying it out.

            “The interesting thing about Master Crowley is that he only uses certain stimulation on either of his subs,” Lucifer whispered into his ear. “Samandriel is the one he practices electro play on, but Meg, oh, he will whip her until she’s begging. We are in for a treat, Sam.”

            The lights around the stage dimmed slightly to put most of the emphasis on the performance. Music with a steady beat began to play and Sam realized that it signaled the beginning of the scene. Crowley selected a simple flogger from Samandriel and snapped it at Meg’s back. The sub barely reacted and the hits began coming in a pattern and rhythm that matched the music. After several minutes, Crowley switched to a rather cruel-looking whip. When he picked it up he snapped his wrist in a motion that caused the whip to crack loudly.

            Sam jumped slightly and felt Lucifer lean a little more heavily into him. On the stage, Meg had also twitched and Sam saw her hands form fists in anticipation. Clearly, this was a whip she was used to and knew what to expect from. The first impact on her back produced a red line and a sharp cry. Her hands released from their fists and spread as though she were paying obeisance. The strikes began to fall in quick succession and Sam watched in fascination.

            Meg was crying and begging by the end of the scene. When the music ended, Crowley walked up to her and began to remove her from the cross. People applauded and then dispersed or began to talk amongst themselves. Sam continued to watch Crowley begin aftercare for his sub. The man spoke directly into Meg’s ear and petted her. It was clear that Crowley thought a great deal about his submissive.

            “What did you think, Sam?” Lucifer asked without moving from his position at Sam’s back.

            Sam swallowed to moisten his mouth, which had gone dry without him realizing it. “I liked it.”

            “But?” Lucifer questioned.

            “The whip was…” Sam couldn’t quite find the word. “A bit much? I mean, she enjoyed it, but…”

            Lucifer hummed slightly and then pressed a kiss to Sam’s vulnerable neck just about his club sanctioned collar. “I imagine you are more here for sensation play and not pain. You like the feel against your skin and the emotional release.”

            Sam nodded. Lucifer had summed up his thoughts exactly.

            “Then we should watch the next performance. Master Gabriel is doing fire play with Kali. She’s very much like you in that she wants the sensations and not so much the extreme pain.”

            “Master Gabriel? The Dungeon Master?” Sam remembered him from his first visit.

            Lucifer chuckled again. “Yes, that’s him. Many of the more experienced Doms take turns working as the Dungeon Master. It lets us rotate out so everyone has time to play. Gabe tends to work more often as the Dungeon Master than most of the other Doms because his submissive works on most evenings. Watching them scene together is rare.”

            Sam turned to look at Lucifer when he used a shortened version of Gabriel’s name.

            “Master Gabriel is my little brother, Sam,” Lucifer responded to the questioning look.

            “You play at the same club as your brother?” Sam asked bluntly.

            Lucifer raised an eyebrow, but answered the question. “We don’t observe each other’s sexual scenes if that’s what you are implying; however, yes, we play in the same club.”

            “Oh,” Sam said.

            “I should spank you for the tone you just took with me, boy.” Lucifer’s Dom voice came out strong.

            “I’m sorry, Sir! I—I was just…curious,” Sam finished lamely.

            “Hmm,” Lucifer hummed. “Watch the show, boy.”

            The second stage was now the focus of the room. Gabriel was helping his sub to lay down on the slender table. Kali was a beautiful woman with mocha skin and dark hair. She looked like a dangerous goddess and Sam could see why Gabriel was enamored with her. The two of them exchanged a smile and a chaste kiss before the music rose in volume and the lights dimmed.

            Gabriel immediately ran his hands over Kali’s body and watched her arch off the table. Then he picked up a small can of what looked like foamy substance and began to strategically spray it on her body. Kali remained perfectly still during this part of the performance, and Sam could see the complete trust she placed in her Dom. When Gabriel picked up a small torch and lit it, Sam held his breath. The sounds of the crowd faded completely as Sam watched the scene.

            When the fire touched the foam, Sam sucked in a breath and held it. The foam lit up with the traveling flame. Gabriel waited until the flame had died before lowering the torch and setting the foam alight again. He continued to do this until the foam wouldn’t light again. The scene was extremely short but Sam was hooked.

            “Sam,” Lucifer’s voice penetrated the focused world in which Sam had disappeared. “Did you like it?”

            Sam nodded and took a deep breath. “I want to try that.”

            Lucifer ran a hand across Sam’s chest and came to a stop on his left pectoral muscle. “I taught Gabriel that technique. I think we better start out a little smaller though. Build up to that.”

            Sam nodded in acquiesce and leaned his body back into Lucifer’s chest. They stood there for a few more minutes before Lucifer pulled away.

            “Come with me. I think we should sit and talk a little while. There’s something I would like to discuss,” Lucifer turned towards the seating area expecting Sam to follow.

            Lucifer found a table in a far corner and sat Sam down, before heading to the bar. He returned with two glasses of orange juice and sat down. Sam smiled and took the offered glass.

            “When you applied for membership you filled out a form that indicated you understood that you may be offered a contract and how to proceed, “Lucifer informed. “I would like to propose a temporary contract between us. Just for here at the club.”

            Sam felt his eyebrows raise. “I thought you didn’t take on submissives?”

            Lucifer frowned. “Who told you that?”

            “Just some talk in the locker room,” Sam confided and took a sip of his juice.

            Lucifer studied Sam for a moment. “I haven’t taken on a contracted submissive in a very long time. I have my preferred playmates here, but they understand that that’s all it is. I would like us to have a contract stating our limits, and that when we are at the club we only scene with each other.”

            Sam was surprised by this. He hadn’t really thought Lucifer would be interested in exclusivity with him. The big question was, did any of these elements transfer into everyday life. “What about in life outside the club?”

            Lucifer shook his head. “No, I’m not currently willing to bring any of these elements outside into my life. It’s not that I don’t think we’d be good, Sam. It’s more that I am well known and prefer not to risk exposure of either of us. I will exchange cell phone numbers so that we may contact each other. However, if we run into one another in the outside world, I ask that we refrain from recognition.”

            Sam suddenly felt like a dirty little secret that Lucifer was keeping; however, he understood the need and desire for secrecy. He still hadn’t told Dean that he was visiting Inferno and he definitely wasn’t ready for any of his colleagues to know about his extracurricular activities. The idea that he couldn’t ‘recognize’ Lucifer in public was a little insulting. They didn’t have to know each other from the club; they could have chosen anywhere and made it sound legit.

            “Sam? What are you thinking?” Lucifer inquired.

            “I’m considering,” Sam replied. “I understand your desire for secrecy, but it feels a little extreme.”

            Lucifer pondered for a moment. “The work that I do puts me in the spotlight occasionally and it would be detrimental to my image, and those I work for if my lifestyle were to surface. Here, I am able to relax and be myself. The club has a non-disclosure agreement about anything that happens here. I don’t run the risk of having someone exposing my predilections to the those that wouldn’t understand.”

            Sam suddenly wondered who the hell Lucifer was outside the club.

            “I do understand if you choose not to pursue a contract with me. I’m sure there are plenty of Doms who would accommodate your desires, but—I do hope you will agree.” Lucifer stared intently at Sam.

            They sat in silence for a few minutes listening to the sounds of the club. Sam decided that he wanted to take the chance with Lucifer. He could always negotiate a clause that stated if either of them found someone else they could walk away.

            “Ok. I want to do this, but I have a couple of stipulations.” Sam allowed his lawyer self to immerge.

♂

            Winter blew into the city with an icy grip and grasped everything in her reach with bone-chilling cold temperatures. Some days and nights, it physically hurt to breathe the air because it was so cold. Sunlight felt like it was becoming scarce with the omnipresent overcast skies threatening snow. The holiday cheer rapidly vanished after the new year and people became cranky with misery. The clubs in Sin Triangle threw winter themed soirées in an attempt to draw people in and keep the cheer up.

            Dean had mentioned that Paradiso had thrown a White Lace Masquerade. Sam took great pleasure in seeing the delicate, yet manly mask that Castiel insisted Dean wear to the event. Castiel had dressed his brother in white pants and a pale blue dress shirt. Dean looked the epitome of winter cliché when he put the mask on. Sam had snapped a picture to print out and put on the refrigerator door.

            “What do you intend to do tonight, Sam?” Castiel asked as Dean grabbed his coat.

            Sam shrugged, “I might meet some friends for a drink. I haven’t decided yet.”

            “Well, be careful if you do go out. The weather might turn bad late tonight. I’m going to stay over with Castiel,” Dean told his little brother.

            “Yes, mother,” Sam snarked.

            Dean rolled his eyes and followed Castiel out of the apartment. Sam waited until he saw Castiel’s car pull away from the curb before rushing to his room. Inferno was having the annual Leather Ball tonight and Lucifer was expecting him to show up. He quickly grabbed his bag with his outfit, wallet, and keys before heading out the door. It took Sam a little longer to walk to the club just due to the temperature.

            “Hey, Gadreel! Keeping warm?” Sam asked the ever-present bouncer when he reached the club entrance.

            “I am, thank you, Sam. Ruby is bringing me hot drinks to help. Enjoy your night,” Gadreel smiled.

            Sam rushed inside and waved to Ruby. He was running behind and still had to change into his outfit. The locker room was busy with other men changing into their club attire and several nodded to Sam. Ever since he and Lucifer had signed their contract, a whole new level of respect had been given to Sam. He was no longer the newbie sub on the scene, but Master Lucifer’s sub; apparently that meant something in their circle.

            Shooting a quick text to Lucifer letting the Dom know he was there, Sam quickly stripped out of his street clothes. Normally, he would pull on the harem pants that he wore but, tonight, the club demanded leather attire. He’d had to order a pair of leather pants and harness online from a kink website. By the time that Sam had pulled the pants on and attached the harness correctly, most of the locker room had emptied. Placing his shoes and clothes into his locker, Sam grabbed his collar and rushed out to meet Lucifer.

            He found the Dom sitting on the couches near the stages, chatting with Gabriel and Crowley. Sam lowered himself to his knees and kneeled at Lucifer’s feet. He leaned over and placed his forehead to Lucifer’s boot before slowly rising. His hazel eyes met Lucifer’s proud blue ones. He allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

            “Hello, Sam.” Lucifer’s deep voice held pride and praise.

            “Hello, Sir,” Sam responded.

            Lucifer ran his hand through Sam’s thick hair and returned to his conversation with the other Doms.

            “I think Sam and I will try the St. Andrews Cross tonight. I’ve already requested a 30-minute spot,” Lucifer told Gabriel when he asked what their plans were for tonight. “Sam’s been dying to try it out.”

            Gabriel laughed. “I’ll bet he has! Oh! Did you guys hear about the Pagan Ball in the spring?”

            “No, when did they announce it?” Crowley asked.

            “Just this evening. They want to hold it on the spring equinox for dramatic effect,” Gabriel informed. “If you want to perform at it though, you’ll need to sign up by next week. They don’t want too many of the same performances.”

            “Makes sense,” Lucifer said.

            “They’re also opening it up to the other clubs for the night. They can’t perform, but they’ll be allowed to observe and mingle.” Gabriel reached down and pulled Kali into his lap.

            Sam had a horrifying image of Dean and Castiel showing up and seeing him and Lucifer going at it on the couches surrounded by whips and chains. Not that they had ever done that, but still! Sam shook his head to rid himself of the image. Lucifer glanced down at Sam with a questioning look but turned back to the conversation.

            “Will you and Kali be performing?” Crowley asked Gabriel.

            Gabriel nodded his head, “Of course! We haven’t decided on what we’d like to do yet, though.”

            Lucifer ran his finger across his lip. “I wouldn’t mind doing a shibari performance with Sam. He’s never done it before.”

            Sam looked up at Lucifer and smiled. Lucifer was known for his shibari skills but Sam had yet to see him in action. The thought of allowing Lucifer’s strong hands to wind intricate knots of rope over his body caused Sam’s body to heat up. He wondered if Lucifer could do suspension?

            “I think he likes that idea!” Gabriel laughed good-naturedly at Sam.

            Lucifer looked down at Sam and smirked. Sam knew his body had betrayed him with a deep flush. He just grinned sheepishly at Lucifer and shrugged. He really liked the idea, and he wasn’t ashamed of it. Lucifer winked at Sam.

            “I think Sam and I will make our way to the cross now,” Lucifer’s voice held a touch of amusement. “It’s almost time for our spot.”

            Gabriel and Crowley nodded their goodbye’s and Sam rose to his feet. Lucifer placed his hand on Sam’s lower back and led him to the stage. Sam felt a tingle of excitement flicker through his body at the sight of the St. Andrew’s Cross. Attendants had cleaned and cleared the stage so that the main focus would be on the cross. Lucifer’s bag was sitting discreetly by the foot of the large structure.

            “We’re the first performance tonight, Sir?” Sam asked Lucifer as they stepped onto the stage.

            “Yes, I thought you might enjoy the extra time after to explore or relax. I’ve also reserved an aftercare room immediately following our scene.” Lucifer said.

            Sam nodded and watched as Lucifer walked over to the cross and tested the straps that would hold Sam steady. When he was content with the quality of the straps he turned to Sam and held out his hand.

            “Sam, let me remove your harness,” Lucifer ordered.

            Sam let him remove the harness and turned to look at the Dom. Lucifer glanced down at the leather pants and tilted his head towards them. Sam hesitated, but removed the pants. He still didn’t like being completely naked in front of a ton of strangers, but he trusted Lucifer. When he was completely naked except for the simple black, club ordered collar, Lucifer gently positioned him against the cross. Sam felt the first strong strap encircle his waist and hold him firmly to the structure. His wrists followed and then his ankles. Lucifer cradled the back of his head gently and checked with Sam that everything felt alright.

            “Remember your safewords?” Lucifer asked.

            “Yes, Sir.” Sam nodded.

            “Good boy. I’m going to use different floggers and such on you. If you need to, use the safewords, Sam.” Lucifer ordered him before stepping away to indicate they were ready.

            The lights off stage dimmed and music began to play. The beat was strong and steady, something that a rhythm could easily be established to. Several seconds passed and Sam was beginning to fidget slightly when the first whack of a flogger hit him on the shoulder. He inhaled more out of shock than pain. The strikes continued in a fixed pattern—shoulder, shoulder, upper back, buttocks, thighs, repeat. It felt like a massage the longer the scene went on. Lucifer suddenly stopped and Sam felt something extremely soft run over his skin. The sensation was strange compared to the sharp stings he’d been experiencing.

            “Sam?” Lucifer’s voice asked.

“Green, Sir!” Sam breathed.

“Good boy.”

            Lucifer disappeared behind Sam again. There was barely any hesitation before a heavier thwack hit Sam. The sting accompanying this round was worse, and Sam cried out. Lucifer continued and Sam realized that he was wielding two floggers at the same time. The burn left behind by the impacts barely had time to register before the next one hit. Sam struggled slightly but was held firmly to the structure. He could feel the rush of endorphins building and the world going slightly distant. He was floating.

            “Sam? Sam? I’m going to release your wrists now. I have you, Sam.” Lucifer’s voice trickled into the haze.

            Sam found the voice didn’t make much sense. He could feel himself being moved slowly around. A smattering of applause filtered through a haze, but nothing really mattered. Time didn’t matter, sound didn’t matter. Something soft was beneath him and strong, cool hands began to massage his back.

            “You were so good, Sam. Such a good boy for me,” Lucifer’s voice praised him. “You were beautiful up there. The way you gave yourself over to the pain, the pleasure. I’ll be getting compliments for weeks about you, Sam.”       

            Sam felt himself smile, but he didn’t really register why. He just wanted Lucifer to keep talking. The hands were rubbing something into his skin and soothing the lingering sting away. He moaned as the touch moved to his buttock and thighs. It felt so good.

            When Sam finally came back to himself, he realized that he was lying next to Lucifer and clinging to the man. Soothing fingers were trailing through his hair. Sam sighed and stretched lightly.

            “Welcome back,” Lucifer greeted, sounding extremely pleased with himself.

            “Mmm, hi.” Sam smiled. “How long was I out?”

            “Only fifteen minutes or so. You’re very grabby when in subspace,” Lucifer chuckled.

            Sam looked at him in question.

            “I tried to grab some juice from the mini fridge, but you wouldn’t let me walk away. Kept grabbing my pants.” Lucifer looked highly amused. “I finally gave in and just let you plaster yourself on me.”

            Sam felt himself flush red. “I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t realize that I would do that.”

            Lucifer shook his head. “No need to apologize, Sam. I wasn’t complaining. Here, I want you to drink some juice.”

            Sam let Lucifer get up and retrieve a bottle of apple juice. When he reached for the bottle though, Lucifer shook his head and held it to Sam’s lips. The Dom was still in aftercare mode and Sam couldn’t be bothered to care. He allowed Lucifer to help him drink the juice and sort of just melted into his body heat. He let Lucifer hold him for a few more minutes before feeling good enough to start moving.

            “Let me check your back, Sam,” Lucifer ordered.

            Sam lay back down and sighed in pure pleasure when Lucifer’s hands ran over the long expanse of skin. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw Lucifer smile to himself.

            “I think all of the redness will be gone by morning, Sam. There won’t be any bruising.”

            “Thank you, Sir,” Sam replied and stood.

            Lucifer packed away the equipment he’d used which an attendant had brought to the aftercare room, while Sam gingerly pulled his leather pants back on. He let Lucifer help him back into the harness, though. Just before they were ready to step back out into the club, Lucifer stopped Sam. He stood in front of him with an odd look on his face.

            “Sir?” Sam asked, tilting his head.

            Lucifer shook his head and placed his large hands on either side of Sam’s face. He pulled Sam down a bit and pressed his lips to the crown of Sam’s head. The thumb of his left hand stroked Sam’s face before Lucifer released his hold. Lucifer turned and opened the door into the club. Most everyone was staring transfixed to the scene on stage which Sam vaguely noted dealt with sounding.

            He followed Lucifer away from the stage crowd and towards the quieter couches. Lucifer sat down, but when Sam went to kneel Lucifer shook his hand and patted the spot next to him. Sam sat down but winced. His backside was still tender and the leather didn’t help. Lucifer maneuvered Sam so that he was lying on his side with his head in Lucifer’s lap. Sam kept his legs bent towards his body to keep the rest of the couch open and relaxed.

            “Your submissive was beautiful, Master Lucifer.” The compliment came from an unknown Dom.

            “Thank you,” Lucifer replied.

            Sam felt pride sizzle to life inside his chest. Lucifer was pleased with him! As more and more compliments came throughout the evening, Sam found himself listening to Lucifer’s voice thick with pride and self-satisfaction. His cool hand lay firmly on Sam’s neck, gently tracing the black collar. He lay there contentedly watching the scenes from afar and listening to Lucifer praise him.

            “Lucifer, we are heading out.” Gabriel’s voice penetrated the haze of compliments. “I’ve just seen the weather report. It’s going to start icing soon and I want to get Kali home before that.”

            Lucifer frowned. “I didn’t realize the storm was supposed to hit before one AM. What’s the timeline?”

            “The latest report said it would hit the city by eleven. It’s already a little after ten.” Gabriel informed his brother. “I think the club is going to make an announcement in a few minutes.”

            Kali appeared beside Gabriel, dressed to the nines in a fancy red coat and white fur hat. She looked like a model from an expensive magazine. Gabriel wrapped his arm around her and they made their way to the exit.

            “Sir?” Sam pushed himself up into a partial sitting position.

            “Yes, Sam?” Lucifer asked.

            “I need to head out if the storm is that close. I live on the east end of town and I use public transport,” Sam informed his Dom.

            Lucifer nodded and stood before helping Sam to his feet. “I understand, Sam. Go on to the locker room and get changed. I’ll meet you at the entrance.”

            As Sam turned to head to the Submissive Male locker room, he felt Lucifer give his ass a strong pat. He yelped, jumped, and turned to find Lucifer smirking at him. The man motioned towards the locker room and then disappeared towards his own.

            The announcement came over an intercom system, that Sam hadn’t been aware the club had while he was pulling on his jeans, “Inferno Members, please take note of this announcement. The club will be closing in thirty minutes due to the threat of a severe winter storm expected to move into the city tonight. We ask that you wrap up your scenes and prepare to leave. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you. Safe travels home.”

            Sam quickly pulled on the rest of his street clothes and made the decision to leave his club attire in his locker. He could gather it next time he came in and put it through the laundry. The locker room suddenly swelled with the influx of submissive men as everyone scrambled to get dressed for their treks home. Sam made his way out with some difficulty and found Lucifer standing at the entrance bundled in a warm coat and scarf.

            “Sam,” Lucifer began. “I’ll drive you home.”

            Sam started. When Lucifer and he had signed the contract, it was understood that they didn’t have anything together outside of the club. They parted ways each night at the door and went home alone. It confused Sam why Lucifer would be offering to change that all of a sudden.

            “The weather is getting bad, Sam. This will be quicker than taking public transport,” Lucifer informed him. “If you’re uncomfortable with that, I won’t take you.”

            Sam shook his head, “No, thank you. I’d like the ride.”

            Lucifer smiled and placed his hand on Sam’s lower back to lead him down the street to the parking lot. Lucifer’s car was not what Sam was expecting. It was a black Jeep Rubicon. Sam had expected the man to drive the latest edition of the Camaro. Lucifer opened Sam’s door and waited until he was comfortably seated before getting in on the driver’s side.

            “What’s your address, Sam?”

            Sam told him and watched as Lucifer pulled the vehicle out into shockingly dense traffic for that time of night. They rode in silence for several minutes until Lucifer spoke, “Sam, I’d like to invite you to my place for the night. I’ll take you home in the morning.”

            Sam’s head snapped around to look at Lucifer. “What? I thought you didn’t want us to have anything to do with each other outside of Inferno?”

            Lucifer looked uncomfortable for a brief moment, but he recovered quickly. “I have been thinking about the terms of our contract. I was too hasty in putting that clause in there. I’d like to get to know you outside of the club. Starting with tonight, if you are amenable.”

            Sam looked at the man in shock. “Well, I haven’t really thought about it. I guess that sounds alright.”

            “Will you come over tonight?” Lucifer asked.

            Sam paused then nodded. “I—uh, sure.”

            Lucifer’s apartment was on the 29th floor of one of the city’s most expensive high-rise buildings. The apartment had floor to ceiling windows that had an incredible view of the city. The color scheme that Lucifer had chosen for the living area was silver and brown. It was an odd combination, but the more Sam studied the room the more he realized how well it worked. Sam wandered over to the silver couch and ran his hand over the material. It was very clear that everything had cost a great deal of money, and it made Sam wonder exactly what his Dom did for a living.

            Lucifer’s cool hands made their way around Sam’s chest and took hold of the lapels of the coat. “Let me take this for you.”

            Sam let Lucifer remove his coat and hang it in a closet that Sam would have never noticed if he hadn’t seen Lucifer open it. He watched as Lucifer removed his own coat and closed the closet door. The man really was attractive.

            “Would you like something to drink, Sam?” Lucifer asked as he strode over to the open kitchen.

            “Um, sure.” Sam was suddenly undeniably nervous.

            Lucifer must have caught the slight waver in his voice because he smirked lightly before handing Sam a bottle of water. Sam sipped his drink and kept his eyes firmly on the décor of the place. Lucifer, however, continued to study Sam as they stood in silence. His eyes roved over the body he knew nearly as well as his own. Hunger was taking over the usually cool, collected blue eyes.

            “Sam,” Lucifer said.

            Sam’s eyes shot to the man in front of him and he sat the nearly empty bottle of water on the counter.

            “I’d like to take you to the bedroom, now,” Lucifer announced, his voice deepening in arousal.

            Sam felt his body respond without his permission. Blood rushed south and pooled between his legs. His vision zeroed in on the man in front of him and the rest of the apartment faded into nothing. Sam nodded his agreement, and Lucifer headed down a hallway expecting Sam to follow him.

            The bedroom was very much like the rest of the apartment in shades of silver and brown and one wall of nothing but floor to ceiling windows. There was a chest of drawers across from the bed with a large mirror mounted on the wall above it. A walk-in closet was to the side of the bed. Two simplistic nightstands stood on either side of the bed with stylish lamps. It was clear the focus of the room was the bed, which was raised on a platform. It was a large bed, big enough for two grown men to lounge comfortably.

            Lucifer closed the door behind them as they entered the room forcing them into a temporary darkness. The only light coming in was through the windows. It painted the room in strange shades of silver and orange. The skies were dark with storm clouds hiding the moonlight, but the city lights lit the room enough to see by.

            The cool hands that Sam had become used to touching him reached around and began to unbutton his shirt. Lucifer’s chest pressed against Sam’s back and he pressed a firm kiss to the side of Sam’s neck. The man took so long to unbutton the shirt that Sam was practically panting in anticipation by the time he removed it. Sam tried to help with removing his shoes but Lucifer knelt and did it for him. The pants came next and then Sam stood completely naked before Lucifer.

            It shouldn’t have felt any different than it did at the club, but it did. At the club, Sam felt awkward being naked in front of strangers, but here, in Lucifer’s bedroom, he felt vulnerable. This was different than playing and having a scene with aftercare. This was sex. Pure and filthy sex.

            “You’re beautiful, Sam,” Lucifer whispered. “Lay on the bed.”

            Sam did as he was told and stretched out in the center. He watched intently as Lucifer undressed and then crawled over to him. Lucifer settled on Sam’s thighs and gazed down at him. His eyes traced Sam’s face before traveling further down over his torso until landing on his cock. At the club, the two of them never engaged in sexual release during scenes or aftercare. It wasn’t what they were after specifically, but, tonight, was different. They weren’t at the club anymore. Tonight, it was about the sex and the possibility of something different.

            Lucifer ran the pointer finger of his right hand down Sam’s chest before splaying his hand firmly on his stomach. The normally cool hand produced a startling amount of heat and Sam felt like it was consuming him from that single point of contact. Sam lifted his hands and placed them on Lucifer’s thighs.

            Lucifer leaned down next to Sam’s ear and whispered, “I am going to devour you, Sam.”

            “Oh, God. Please!” Sam breathed.

            Lucifer sealed his lips over Sam’s and ran his tongue over the seam. Sam didn’t hesitate to allow the make-out session to proceed. The two of them playfully fought for dominance but eventually, Lucifer gained the upper hand. Sam’s hands wound their way through Lucifer’s hair as Lucifer’s mouth began to travel down his neck. Sam let out a soft moan when Lucifer latched onto his pulse point and gave a hard suck. He growled when Lucifer pulled away and leaned towards one of the side tables.

            “Patience,” Lucifer leered, showing Sam the lubricant and condom.

            Sam relaxed back and spread his legs to give Lucifer the room he needed to work. Preparation went a little slower than Sam would have liked, but it had been nearly a year since he’d bottomed for another man. When Lucifer finally pushed into his body, Sam let out a groan of relief and discomfort. Lucifer wasn’t a small man and it felt amazing. He knew that he’d still feel it in the morning.

            Lucifer lowered his forehead to Sam’s and bracketed his arms on either side of Sam’s head. His thrusts were strong and borderline rough. Sam made sure to focus on shifting his own hips up to meet the jarring movement of the man above him. Sweat was dripping off of Lucifer onto Sam and mixing with his own. The only sounds breaking the silence of the room were the slight creaking of the bedsprings, the grunts and gasps of the men, and the faint pings of sleet hitting the windows outside.

            Sam met Lucifer’s eyes just before the Dom came. There was no shout of ecstasy or pornographic moan of completion. Lucifer was completely silent in his climax. His eyes closed and squeezed together like he was in pain. His mouth opened in a silent bellow and his entire body seized. He collapsed on top of Sam breathing hard before he shakily pulled out and grasped Sam’s straining cock in a vice-like grip. He stroked hard and fast until Sam arched his body and came in pulses. Harsh breathing filled the air as they lay there enjoying the relaxation that followed an intense orgasm.

            Lucifer finally seemed to have recovered enough to disappear down the hall to the bathroom. He returned with a plush washcloth soaked in hot water and crawled back onto the bed. Sam let him thoroughly clean him up, which Lucifer seemed to enjoy doing. Lucifer carried the used cloth back to the bathroom. Sam heard him use the toilet before returning.

            “How are you?” Lucifer asked as he stretched out next to Sam. “I wasn’t too rough?”

            Sam smiled and shook his head. “I’m fine. You were great. I’m going to feel that tomorrow.”

            Lucifer smirked. Smugness radiated from his entire being and Sam snorted in laughter. He leaned over and kissed Lucifer soundly on the lips. He’d discovered that he enjoyed kissing the other man. The two lay there kissing for several minutes before Lucifer pulled back.

            “Go use the bathroom. I’ll get the bed ready. It’s almost midnight and we both have work tomorrow unless the city freezes solid.” Lucifer left no room for argument and Sam pulled his pleasantly aching body off the bed.

            When he returned he found the bed turned down and Lucifer in a set of plaid flannel pajamas. Sam felt amusement bubble up and a chuckle slipped free. The sight of the other man in such simple attire when he could clearly afford more expensive materials endeared him to Sam.

            “They’re comfortable.” Lucifer defended. “Here, I have a pair you may borrow. I tend to keep the apartment cooler at night.”

            Sam gladly took the plain black pajamas and slipped into them. He crawled into bed beside Lucifer and relaxed back onto the pillow. The sleet had picked up outside and they could see the windows accumulating the ice crystals in spots. The storm was going to be a bad one.

            “Good night, Sam,” Lucifer said as he rolled on his side to sleep.

            “Good night,” Sam replied.

            Morning came too fast for Sam. Lucifer’s alarm woke them at 6:30 sharp and both men groaned in annoyance. The bed was warm and soft. Both men had moved to the center of the bed and had pressed their backs together and tangled their feet. It was comfortable and familiar without being invasive.

            “Five more minutes,” Sam grumbled.

            Lucifer stretched in response and smacked Sam on the ass. “I’ll start the coffee pot.”

            Sam lay there a few more minutes desperately trying to retain the heat that Lucifer’s body had helped provide. When he smelled the first whiffs of strong coffee though, he forced himself up and out into the kitchen. Lucifer, bleary-eyed, handed him a large cup before pouring his own. Sam nodded his thanks and shook his head at the offer of sugar or cream.

            He wandered over to the windows and looked out over the city. Lucifer joined him and they both stood in awe. The sun was barely rising over the horizon with red gleaming rays. The city below was frozen in time and ice. It looked like the world had stopped turning and grew a thick layer of impenetrable glass. Snow had yet to be plowed off the streets. A few brave souls were walking slowly and carefully down the sidewalks, but the rest of the city was still inside their homes.

            “I think I might go into work a little late this morning,” Sam said, taking a large sip of coffee.

            Lucifer nodded. “Most places will probably open an hour or two late. It’ll give us time for a shower and breakfast before I take you home.” He sent Sam a lewd wink.

            Sam decided he was really grateful for the ice storm. A shower with Lucifer? What a way to start the day!

♂

            Work picked up again to a point that Sam felt like he was barely sleeping. Brady had hired Sam to help on the case with the large workload of paperwork. Most days Sam spent hours at the office trying to make sure everything was in place for the trial fast approaching. There was no time to visit Inferno, but he and Lucifer were keeping in touch through text every day. Since their first night together the two men were building a personal relationship.

            The morning of the first day of the trial was as clear and cold as possible. The sky was crystalline and not a single cloud marred the blue expanse. Frost had grown on every surface just before sunrise and when the sunlight struck the crystals they sparkled like diamonds. The air was bitterly cold and his breath stung on with each inhale. Sam breathed a sigh of relief when his morning commute came to an end and he rushed into the warmth of the courthouse. He pulled off his coat and pushed his way through the shockingly large crowd of people forming.

            The People vs. Don Stark was the talk of the entire city. If Brady and Sam could win, it would not only be justice well-served but a major highlight of their careers. The death of a local celebrity, Maggie Stark, had thrown the city into a tizzy and captured the attention of every paper. Even Dean and Castiel were interested in following the case through the media.

            “Sam!” Brady greeted. “Perfect timing! The Defense hasn’t arrived yet, but I wanted to go over one last thing with you.”

            Sam listened to his friend dig into the particulars of the mistress, Sue, while he opened his briefcase and removed his paperwork. He was nervous about this entire case. Brady was taking the lead on everything, but Sam felt a great deal of pressure. He needed to find justice for Maggie.

            “I wish Alighieri hadn’t picked up the Defense—” Brady changed topics when they finally settled behind their table.

            “Who?” Sam started.

            “Luke Alighieri. He’s taken over the Defense,” Brady sighed. “He’s going to be a bitch to beat. Never lost a case.”

            Sam knew all about Luke Alighieri through word of mouth. The man was a brilliant and ruthless Criminal Attorney. He took on the biggest, and the hardest cases, and won. Sam admired the man’s skills but questioned his morals. Sam wasn’t sure if he could willingly defend someone who had clearly committed murder out of malice. Alighieri seemed to thrive on taking those cases and winning.

            “We’ll win,” Sam said with more confidence than he felt. “We have to.”

            People began to slowly trickle into the courtroom while Sam and Brady made themselves as comfortable as possible at their table. Sam stared at the papers on the table in front of him, ignoring the room around him. He could hear people quietly talking about frivolous things and the few soft whispers of how the case was imagined to turn out. The sudden slap of Brady’s hand on Sam’s shoulder alerted him to the Defense arriving.

            Sam looked up and froze. Standing at the Defense’s table in a very expensive suit was Lucifer. He was looking through his briefcase and hadn’t noticed Sam or anyone else yet. The mere presence of Lucifer commanded respect from everyone around him. Lucifer turned to speak to his colleague, and Sam felt his mouth run dry. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Lucifer was the lead Defense attorney on a case that Sam was working. He felt betrayed even though they had never talked about their careers to each other.

            Sam continued to watch Lucifer as he prepared for the trial to begin. He hadn’t noticed Sam yet. Brady waved a hand in front of Sam’s face to gain his attention.

            “Hey! You okay there? You’ve gone kinda pale.” Brady asked concerned.

            Sam nodded and forced himself to look away. “Yeah, I’m fine. Must be the lighting in here.”

            Brady just nodded and went back to scanning his documents one last time. Sam was grateful that his colleague was too anxious to truly focus on anything else. He needed a few moments to himself. He had known Lucifer had to work a very well-paying job to have such an expensive apartment and to easily maintain the club fees that Inferno charged annually. Lawyering fit too well with Lucifer’s personality for the realization to be much of a shock. But did he have to be the Defense on this case? If Sam had discovered that his Dom was just another high paid lawyer then it wouldn’t have mattered as much. However, Lucifer was Luke Alighieri and he was opposing Sam on a high-profile case defending the murderer.

            More and more people entered the courtroom indicating they were getting close to show time. Sam snuck a glance over at Lucifer and found him speaking with his client, Don Stark. Sam realized that must have been ruminating too long because it seemed that court was getting ready to start.

            “All rise for the jury!” Came the call.

            Sam and the rest of the room rose to their feet out of respect. The jury filed in quickly. They looked composed, but Sam could tell some of them wanted to be anywhere but the courtroom. He could understand the dread that came with having to serve on a jury. Some people served with delight and honor, while others served with dismay and anger. The latter feared a backlash from the decision they would be forced to make. Sam had heard of jurors being harassed after their names were made public. His own brother balked at the idea of ever being called to jury duty.

            When everyone had settled again, Sam turned to sneak a quick glance at the Defense table and Lucifer. He found those cold blue eyes boring into his own hazel ones. There was no emotion written across Lucifer’s face. He kept a poker face, but his eyes told Sam that he was just as shocked as Sam. A shield dropped over Lucifer’s cold blue eyes and the man turned to face the front of the courtroom.

            “All rise, this court is in session the honorable judge Garth Fitzgerald now presiding!”

♂

Day 1:

            Sam had to force himself to focus on the proceedings of the session. His eyes stayed firmly on the papers in front of him. Occasionally, Lucifer’s voice would carry through the courtroom but Sam managed to keep from sneaking a glance. He was a professional, dammit! He could manage to get through this trial like an adult! Although, if Lucifer crossed too close to his table again, he was going to lose.

Day 3:

            Sam cracked. He’d managed two days without looking at Lucifer but he broke almost immediately during the third day’s session. Lucifer was cross-examining one of the paramedics that had been called to the scene of the crime. Sam couldn’t help but noticed the suit Lucifer had chosen. It was a deep grey and fitted to his form with a dark green silk shirt underneath. If Sam wasn’t mistaken, it was the same shirt that Lucifer had been wearing the night he and Sam had met at Inferno.

            At first, Sam thought it was just a coincidence but, as Lucifer was walking back to his seat, he looked directly at Sam and gave a small, barely noticeable smirk. Sam felt himself harden and he shifted in his chair. Brady sent him a questioning look but rose to conduct his own examination. Sam refused to look at Lucifer again during that session, but he knew that the man was watching his reactions closely.

Day 6:

            Lucifer was a predator that day. He dramatically strolled in front of the court arguing in his client’s favor. He kept placing his hands on his hips, forcing his suit jacket to strain across his arms and showcasing his broad chest. Sam actually caught himself licking his lips—his lips! In order to recover from that embarrassment, Sam pulled out his Chapstick at the break, making a comment on that day’s blustery weather and how his lips were drying out. Brady just grunted in distracted agreement. Lucifer caught him in the act and sent him a smirk.

Day 8:

            Lucifer watched Sam take over for a short amount of time for the prosecution. He was, quite frankly, impressed with his sub’s demeanor and performance during the trial. His sub? Lucifer couldn’t guarantee that Sam would want anything to do with him after the trial. It wouldn’t be the first time that someone had left because they couldn’t handle his career. It wasn’t even the fact that he was a lawyer that turned people away, it was that he defended the scum of society and won.

            Despite the repugnant behavior of his clients, they still deserved a fair trial, and if he happened to win, then so be it. He was an intelligent man and knew how to twist just about anything in his favor. That was how the law worked. Whoever could make the most convincing argument typically won. Lucifer didn’t let people stand in his way of winning. He didn’t care what their opinion of him was or what people said behind his back.

             Except now, he wondered what Sam thought of him. He wanted Sam like he’d never wanted anyone else. Most people had thought Sam was a new Dom on the scene at Inferno with his huge frame and muscles. Lucifer had taken one look at the man and knew that he was the sub that he’d been waiting for, and, boy, had Sam responded to him. Sam was magnificent in a scene. He gave himself over to Lucifer and whatever the Dom had planned. Lucifer shifted lightly in his chair and discreetly adjusted himself under the table.

            Sam was a bit of a dreamer though. He believed in right and wrong with steadfast resolve. Lucifer saw in shades of grey. Neither of them had contacted the other since the beginning of the trial. It wouldn’t have been smart or proper to have personal contact while the trial was happening. Lucifer dearly missed the texts they had exchanged after their first sexual encounter. He watched how Sam’s tension and stress had grown since the trial began and he longed to have a session at Inferno with the sub. They could both use the relaxation that came with play.

            If there was one thing Lucifer was certain on, it was that Sam was still attracted to him. Lucifer had worn pieces of clothing such as the green silk shirt he’d been wearing when he’d first met Sam or subtly moved in a way that would attract Sam’s eyes. At one point, he’d spoken with just a hint of his Dom voice and the subsequent flush that colored Sam’s face had thrilled him to no end. Yes, Sam was still attracted to him, but would he be able to look past Lucifer’s client preference?

Day 11:

            Mistrial. They declared the case a mistrial. Lucifer was actually pleased with the result. The jury was deadlocked. They couldn’t reach a unanimous decision no matter how long they took. Closing arguments for trial had ended on day nine and the jury had left to begin deliberations. When the news came on the second day that the jury could not reach an agreement, Judge Fitzgerald reluctantly declared a mistrial.

             Lucifer had watched Sam’s shoulders drop in disappointment. He knew how much the younger man wanted to win this case. Sam, even though he was the second chair for the prosecution and had only actually participated in front of the court for one day, had demonstrated a natural talent in the courtroom. He commanded the attention of the jury, and Lucifer honestly believed that if Sam had been in charge of the prosecution then the trial might have ended with a guilty verdict.

            Sam stood and shook hands with his coworker before gathering his things. Buttoning the last button on his coat, Sam looked directly at Lucifer with a blank face. His hazel eyes bore into Lucifer’s and broadcast all of his disappointment and feelings of betrayal. He needed to talk to Sam soon. They needed to talk about this and their relationship.

♂

            The buzz of his phone alerted Sam to a text message. The office was quiet and cold. No one else was around except for the cleaning crew. Sam was sitting at his desk staring down at the pile of paperwork he needed to get through. They had lost the case. He couldn’t believe it. All of that work just for it to be declared a mistrial! Lucifer had looked smug when they called it and Sam wanted nothing more than to bury his fist in the man’s nose. He wanted to throw punch after punch until Lucifer felt as rotten about the results as Sam did. Sam’s phone buzzed again. He gave a deep sigh and picked up the phone.

Lucifer:

>Sam, we need to talk.<

>Sam? Will you meet me? We need to discuss this.<

            Sam groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t want to talk to Lucifer! He didn’t want to see his stupid face and hear his stupid voice try to explain anything. He didn’t want to go because Lucifer would explain everything, and Sam would forgive him. Sam wanted the relationship that they had been building. They had been good together for the brief time they had been together. With another sigh, Sam typed out his response.

 Sam:

>When and where Luke?<

            Sam deliberately called Lucifer by his real name. The response came almost immediately.

            Lucifer:

>42 Belmont Ave. Floor 34.<

            His office? He was telling him to come to his office! Sam felt a fury build and he stood with such momentum that his chair rolled violently back into the file cabinet behind his desk. He slung his coat on and left his papers strewn across his desk. The late winter chill pierced through his coat as he walked the 12 blocks to Lucifer’s office. The city was quiet in the business district. The few people that were out and about were the late workers like Sam just leaving the office or grabbing a brief bite to eat before heading back.

            Acumen Law was a large building that housed many different law offices. Each floor held a different lawyer and their employees. The higher up in the building, the more expensive the lawyer’s services cost. More often than not, the lower floors held two or three lawyers who were just starting out on their own. Sam and his friends at school had dreamed of being able to afford the rent at Acumen someday. Most lawyers wanted to be associated with the building. It was the pinnacle of lawyers and the place to be if they wanted their names known. Sam had ultimately chosen a different path for now.

            The lobby was done in shades of gold and blue. Comfy looking chairs sat close to the large windows and a guard sat behind a pristine desk.

            “May I help you, sir?” He asked politely.

            “I have an appointment with Mr. Alighieri,” Sam responded, hoping that Lucifer had called down to let the guard know.

            The guard checked something on his computer and then nodded. “34th floor, sir.”

            Sam thanked him and strode over the elevators. He pressed the correct button and then listened to the irritating elevator music that every office in the city seemed to prefer. Sam could feel his agitation begin to build again. He’d thought he’d calmed down a little on the brisk walk over, but it hadn’t been enough. He wanted to scream.

            The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the 34th floor. It was a generic looking office at first. A receptionist desk sat just across the lobby from the elevator and a nice set of uncomfortable chairs formed a small waiting room next to the saltwater aquarium. Most lights had been shut off, but Sam could see a sliver of light further back coming from a frosted door. Taking a deep breath, he stalked back towards the door and found it opened part of the way.

            Lucifer was standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows looking out over the city lights. He’d removed his suit jacket and Sam could see his blue tie laying waded up on his desk. The room itself was open and airy. Lucifer’s large glass desk was the main focal point of the office, but there was a set of white leather couches in the corner and bookcases filled to the brim with collector editions and knickknacks dotted the room. A large television hung on the wall near the couches and a small water cooler and coffeepot was stationed underneath it.

            While Sam had studied the room, Lucifer had noticed his presence and turned to face him. He’d unbuttoned the first three buttons of his dress shirt showing off just the hint of the chest hair hidden beneath the shirt. Sam met his eyes and stepped further into the office. Just seeing Lucifer brought the sensation of butterflies to his stomach. He was still attracted to the man, even if he was angry. He still wanted him; he wanted his hands on him, his lips, the deep timbre of his voice when issuing orders. Sam wanted the sensations that Lucifer was able to wring out of him.

            “Sam,” Lucifer’s voice sounded pleased and worried. “I’m glad you chose to come.”

            Sam tilted his head and clenched his jaw. “We needed to talk.”

            Lucifer nodded. “Would you like to sit?”

            “No.”

            “Sam—” Lucifer began then cut himself off. “I’m sorry you had to find out like that. I had no idea you were going to be the second chair for the Prosecution. If I had—”

            “You would have what? Turned down the job? Quit seeing me? Told me? What, Lucifer?!” Sam snapped. “I know we had an odd relationship, but you don’t think you could have for a second told me that you were Luke Fucking-Alighieri?!”

            “Sam, I have had people leave me before just because of my career choices. My name is too well-known in this city. You would have known whom I was immediately. I never lied to you, Sam. I never disclosed my occupation and neither did you.” Lucifer’s voice stayed calm.

            “You lied by omission. You knew my real name,” Sam growled.

            Lucifer sighed. “Sam, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to lose you. We had just gotten started on something that could end up being a real relationship. I didn’t want you to run.”

            “Maybe you should have given me the choice, Luke!” Sam yelled.

            “Would you have?” Lucifer argued back. “Would you have left when I told you who I was?”

            Sam was silent. Would he have left? Probably. His sense of right and wrong would have kept him from staying. Lucifer defended those that Sam was determined to put away for their deeds. The silence in the room told Lucifer that the answer to his question was the one he didn’t want to hear.

            “See? I’d hoped that if you got to know me as a person better, you would think harder before leaving. I chose not to tell you,” Lucifer admitted. “I used the club and a contract to keep you at bay. I was wrong, Sam. I should have disclosed my name to you.”

            Sam should have felt relief. He should have been happy, but he wasn’t. “How can you—”

            “How can I defend people like Stark?” Lucifer asked.

            Sam nodded.

            “He deserves representation, Sam. You must understand that.”

            “I agree he needs representation. He has a right to a fair trial, but, Lucifer, he was guilty of murdering his wife. He killed her in cold blood and you sat there and painted him to be in the right!” Sam reasoned.

            “We all make our own choices. His wife chose to have an affair. Mr. Stark may or may not have killed his wife. Their choices led them to where they are now. His idea of justice may be different than ours, but he has that choice. Sam, everyone deserves to make choices in their lives. I choose to defend these people because I like the challenge of seeing if I can achieve it. Justice is grey, Sam. Right and wrong are yielding to the situation.”

            “No, they aren’t! It’s not right to murder someone!” Sam yelled.

            “If you kill in self-defense, is it murder?” Lucifer quipped.

            Sam hated this argument. He’d had similar ones in law school. Sam freely admitted that he saw in black and white with very little grey. He knew every situation had two sides. He just preferred to see the white, which hindered him.

            “Sam, you have your values and that’s fine. In fact, those are very attractive, but my values are different when it comes to the law. I may not agree completely, or even a little, with my client, but I will defend them. That doesn’t mean I condone what they did, or that I’m going to go out and do the same thing.”

            Sam felt himself sag. He felt disappointed more than angry now. He was seeing a side to Lucifer that he hadn’t known existed. His image of the Dom, his Dom, was wounded. The cut was deep and revealing, and it would most likely scar. The choices that Lucifer made were his own, and his right as a human being. Sam nodded, giving in to Lucifer’s logic.

            “Sam?” Lucifer questioned.

            “Ok, I understand. I don’t agree with you completely, but I understand.” Sam sighed.

            Lucifer smiled, “That’s all I can ask for, Sam.”

            Sam suddenly realized that he was still wearing his coat. He reached up to unbutton it and Lucifer stepped forward to take it from him. Lucifer’s hand brushed Sam’s as he grabbed the coat. Sam met his eyes and saw a question lingering in the blue depths. He knew what it was. He had the same question. Where do they go from here?

            Lucifer hung the coat on a wrought iron coat rack next to the door. He then walked over to the coffeepot and poured two cups of sweet smelling coffee. Sam could tell that it was a flavored coffee just from the smell alone. Lucifer placed Sam’s cup on the elegant coffee table and sat down on one of the couches. Sam made his way over and took his place across from Lucifer.

            “Oh!” Sam exclaimed in surprise.

            He sank into the cushions and practically disappeared into the cushy upholstery. Lucifer chuckled and sipped his coffee.

            “Comfortable, isn’t it?” Lucifer asked.

            “Geez, how do you get any work done? I’d never get anything done if this was in my office!” Sam ran his hands along the cushions.

            “I bought them because I sometimes spend the night here. They make for excellent naps,” Lucifer told him.

            They sat in silence for a good fifteen minutes just sipping their coffee, which Sam finally decided was a French Vanilla blend. It was really good, but it surprised him. He’d always thought of Lucifer as an espresso or exotic coffee type.

            “Sam, we need to discuss our D/s contract.” Lucifer placed his coffee mug on the table.

            Sam copied him and leaned back to listen to him.

            “I understand if you would like to terminate what we have together. I’ll have the club shred the contract and I won’t bother you.” Lucifer stated.

            Sam felt a sharp sting in his chest. He didn’t want to walk away. He liked Lucifer a lot and, honestly, he thought they could get past everything.

            “What do you want to do? Do you want to end this?” Sam asked putting the ball in Lucifer’s court, so to speak.

            Lucifer studied Sam for a long moment. “No, Sam. I don’t want to walk away. I think we’re good together. We’re good in the club, the bedroom, and, I hope, in life. I want us to continue. I want to be your lover and your Dom. I want my collar around your neck at Inferno. I want us to go out for dinner in the city. I want us to be us. But, Sam? I don’t want this if you won’t be happy.”

            Sam sat there. He wanted Lucifer. Bad. He knew that. There was no question that Sam had feelings for the man. If he hadn’t then he wouldn’t have been as shocked and hurt when they saw each other at the trial. He loved being Lucifer’s at the club. He liked the idea of being Lucifer’s in public, too.

            “We need to be honest with each other from now on. We can’t hide anything. I can’t be in a relationship where I don’t feel like I can trust my partner or they can’t trust me. I don’t want to be a dirty secret.” Sam looked Lucifer in the eye as he spoke. “I want to be able to be seen with you. I’d like for you to meet my brother and his partner.”

            Lucifer looked hopeful. “So, you still want to continue this relationship?”

            Sam nodded.

            Lucifer got up from the couch and knelt at Sam’s feet. “I promise you, Sam, that I will never lie to you. I will never make you my dirty little secret…unless you want me to. I will do everything I can to build this relationship into what we want.”

            Sam smiled and leaned over to place his forehead to Lucifer’s. “I have one question for you.”

            “Okay?” Lucifer inquired.

            “If your name is Luke Alighieri, why do people call you Lucifer?” Sam asked with curiosity.

            Lucifer laughed, “My whole family has biblical names, either prophets or angels. When I was a teen my father told me, I was behaving worse than the devil, and my brother, Gabriel, ran with it. He started calling me Lucifer as a joke, but it stuck. I liked it. So, in my personal life, I introduce myself as Lucifer, but in my professional life I go by Luke.”

            Sam chuckled. “What do I call you?”

            Lucifer’s eyes darkened with lust immediately. “You may call me Sir or Master.”

            Lucifer gripped Sam’s face and pulled him into a demanding kiss. His tongue invaded Sam’s mouth with little hesitance or resistance. Both men groaned at the taste of each other mixed with the flavored coffee. Sam grabbed at Lucifer’s arms to pull both of them to their feet. Lucifer allowed Sam momentary control but then aggressively took it back by clutching Sam’s body to his own. His hands traveled the length of Sam’s back and landed on his ass. When he gave a firm squeeze, Sam jumped slightly and bit down on Lucifer’s lower lip.

            A swift smack landed on Sam’s ass in warning and Sam moaned. He felt Lucifer’s lips curl into a smirk before he pulled away and latched onto his neck. Sam tilted his head back and let Lucifer do as he pleased. He didn’t care that Lucifer was leaving marks that wouldn’t fade for several days. He wanted more, he needed more. Sam let his hand wander up to Lucifer’s shoulders and he rutted his hips into the other man. A sharp nip at his neck let him know that Lucifer had indeed felt how aroused Sam was at the moment.

            Lucifer pulled away from Sam’s neck and spun him around before plastering himself to Sam’s back. He pressed his pelvis firmly to Sam’s bottom in a thrusting motion, promising. His hands gripped Sam’s suit jacket and pulled it slowly off him. He leaned into Sam’s ear with a heavy breath, “Take off all of your clothes, boy.”

            Sam didn’t hesitate despite the fact that they were in Lucifer’s office which consisted of mostly windows. He threw his clothes over the back of the couch he’d been sitting on and turned to find Lucifer standing by the desk watching him. Lucifer motioned for him to come closer. Sam practically tripped over his own feet getting there. He stood still as Lucifer looked him up and down very slowly. His cock was rock hard against his lower stomach and his breathing was increasing with anticipation. Lucifer circled him, running a cool hand across his body, before stopping in front of him again. That was when Sam noticed the blue tie that had been laying on Lucifer’s desk was now in his hand.

            “I’m going to tie you up, Sam. You have your safewords.” Lucifer didn’t ask permission. He stated exactly what he was going to do.

            Sam knew that if he wanted to safeword, Lucifer would listen without a doubt. He nodded. Lucifer smirked, motioning for Sam to turn around. His cool hands pulled Sam’s wrists behind his back and quickly tightened the blue tie into a sturdy knot. Lucifer tested the tension in the fabric to make sure Sam’s circulation wasn’t cut off. When he was satisfied, he placed a kiss on Sam’s left shoulder, then planted a hand on his upper back and forcibly pushed him onto the glass desktop.

            Sam started at the action and jerked at the connection of cold glass and his heated skin. Lucifer had shifted the contents of the desk aside to give Sam’s body room to perch there. With Lucifer’s hand holding him down, Sam couldn’t move anything beyond shifting his feet for better purchase on the carpet. Lucifer was completely dressed in comparison to Sam’s naked body.

            “I’ve always wanted to do this,” Lucifer admitted while reaching for a small travel bottle of cherry lubricant on the desk.

            “You keep cherry-flavored lube in your office?” Sam laughed.

            Lucifer spanked his ass again, admiring the bright pink shade that bloomed then faded. “Watch your tone, boy.”

            Sam smiled to himself. He could hear the laughter in Lucifer’s voice when he said that. The smile quickly disappeared as his mouth fell open. One of Lucifer’s fingers, covered in lube, pressed into him unexpectedly. A second and a third quickly joined as Lucifer moved his fingers in a rounded motion, prepping Sam for something bigger. When Sam’s hips tried to lift slightly from the desk, Lucifer pulled away.

            The sound of a zipper and a condom wrapper told Sam he wasn’t going to wait much longer for relief. Lucifer pressed himself into Sam slowly until the fabric of his pants touched the bare skin of Sam’s thighs. Lucifer’s left hand grasped Sam’s left shoulder and his right held onto Sam’s hips as he began thrusting. Sam gave the tie a strong yank as he tried moving his arms instinctively to balance himself.

            Lucifer gave a chuckle at the motion. “I was…right about…that color looking…beautiful…against…your skin.”

            “What?” Sam groaned out as the man behind him shifted and landed a thrust on his prostate.

            “At the…club…I told…you…that…you’d look…good in…blue rope…” Lucifer huffed out. “All…tied up…and helpless…”

            Sam gave a loud moan and pulled at his bound wrists again.

            “Color?” Lucifer panted.

            “Green!” Sam shouted out. “Harder, Sir!”

            Lucifer gave in to his demands. His thrusts increased in strength and speed, and he reached under Sam to grasp his cock in a vice-like grip. Sam practically wailed at the touch. It didn’t take either of them much longer before they came. Both men leaned against the desk until Lucifer became worried that their weight might crack the glass.

            Lucifer helped Sam to his feet and removed the tie from his wrists. He herded him over to one of the couches and pulled him down. The two of them lay there together, recovering. Lucifer rubbed Sam’s wrist to help the circulation even though there had been no evidence of trouble. Twenty minutes passed like that until the clock chimed 10 o’clock at night. Sam groaned and forced himself to sit up.

            “That was fun,” he said a little loopy.

            Lucifer laughed and stood. “Come on, boy. I’ll help you get dressed. I’m taking you home for the night.”

♂

            Inferno’s Pagan Ball was, indeed, on the Spring Equinox like Gabriel had stated. The entire club was done in an ancient-esque theme. Earthy tones of greens, browns, and burgundy brightened the rooms. Fake animal furs were draped over the couches and wall decorations made from animal horns, plastic fruits, and wood hung from every corner. The smell of incense filled the air despite there being no actual incense burners visible.

            The patrons were the most exotic of all, however. Many had traded in their traditional black leather or PVC materials for brown leather or sheer gauzy materials. The entire club truly looked like a mesh of Pagan Gods and worshippers. Inferno was nearly at capacity as thrill seekers from Paradiso and Purgatorio joined the mass of observers for the night. Inferno had offered an extremely discounted door fee for any members, in good standing, of the other two clubs.

            When Sam had left home earlier to head to the club, Dean and Cas had been sitting on the couch watching television. The older man had been trying to convince Dean to try something new for the night, but Sam hadn’t caught what it actually was they were discussing. He’d said goodbye and headed for Inferno. Gadreel had greeted him at the door with a friendly nod and Ruby had barely glanced his way as entered.

            “Sam!” Samandriel greeted as soon as he entered the locker room. “Are you ready for tonight?”

            Sam smiled at the younger submissive. “Yeah, I think so. What are you doing?”

            “Master and I will be performing an electro play scene for the audience!” Samandriel said in reference to Crowley. “I heard you and Master Lucifer are going to be doing a shibari scene?”

            “Yeah, he’s going to add suspension into it as well,” Sam replied as he began to change clothes.

            Sam was grateful that Lucifer had signed them up to perform at the Pagan Ball before the murder trial had taken place, otherwise, they wouldn’t have had a spot. The past few weeks had been spent getting to know each other outside of sex, scenes, and courtrooms. The two of them had a great deal in common ranging from books to philosophy, but they also had varying beliefs in religion and morality. It made for some very interesting conversations.

            “Ooh! I hope I get to watch that!” Samandriel exclaimed. “Master Lucifer’s an expert at shibari!”

            Lucifer had insisted on trying out his techniques one evening while Sam had been visiting him. He’d explained a few knots and how the suspension was going to go at the club. To be completely honest, Sam didn’t see the appeal all that much with shibari. It was just another, and more complicated, form of bondage as far as he was concerned. Lucifer had an intense liking for it though, and Sam didn’t mind participating.

            “How big do you think the crowd is going to get tonight?” Sam asked as he pulled on the shimmery white boxer briefs Lucifer had bought for him.

            “Master thinks it’ll be a big crowd! Inferno has never done anything like this!” Samandriel closed his locker. “Better hurry up! All of the performers are supposed to meet up soon.”

            Sam nodded goodbye and reached into his bag for the new collar that Lucifer had bought him. It was thick black leather with a silver D-ring in front. There was nothing really original about it, but it wasn’t meant to be anything special. Lucifer just didn’t like the club collar that Sam had been wearing. Sam hoped that someday, he and Lucifer might commit to each other and he’d be able to have a collar that Lucifer had chosen for him.

            With a quick glance at his phone for the time, Sam threw the rest of his things into his locker. He quickly put on the collar and headed for the club. Lucifer stood over by the couches dressed in his usual black leather pants, but this time he wore no shirt. Sam let his eyes wander over his Dom’s physique with a hint of lust. He knew how strong those arms and hips were when they meant business. Sam knelt at Lucifer’s feet and leaned down to place his forehead on his boot before rising to stand before him. Lucifer smiled at him and ran his hand down the side of Sam’s face.

            “Hello, Sam.” Lucifer greeted.

            “Hello, Sir,” Sam responded.

            They joined the other groups of the evening’s performers and listened to the instructions being laid down. Ruby began her spiel, “Thank you all for volunteering to perform tonight. We’re expecting a rather large crowd. Many of the audience tonight will be new faces coming from Paradiso and Purgatorio. These visitors will be indicated by a bright orange wristband. Tonight’s performances have been scheduled. We ask that you remain near the stage when your scene is getting close. Everyone will be working on stage 2 tonight. There will be a 20-minute cleanup/setup between each scene. We have reserved the aftercare rooms along the wall next to stage 2 for you. None of the other members will be allowed to use them tonight.

            We have extra security placed throughout the club tonight and some will be placed near the stage. Since this crowd is new to many facets of our club, we are not taking any chances. If at any point you feel uncomfortable, you may stop. Doms, you have already provided your equipment and itinerary for your scenes. We’re prepared to clean up for you, tonight. Your equipment will be stored in the office until you can retrieve it. Any questions?”

            No one said anything.

            “Excellent! Doors open in 30-minutes.”

             It wasn’t long after the doors had opened that the club was teeming with people.  Sam and Lucifer stood to the side of the stage near a wall to watch the other performances. The night had started out with a St. Andrew’s Cross scene which the crowd had liked and cheered for loudly. It wasn't until the performances got into the scene dealing with sounding did Sam hear anyone complain.

            “These people are freaks!” A man grumbled to his companion who nodded.

            “Yeah, man! Who the fuck does this shit?” The friend responded. “I wouldn’t let anyone near my cock with a metal rod! That’s disgusting!”

            Lucifer shot them a dark look and pulled Sam a little closer to him. Several other people sent the couple dark looks, which they failed to notice. Luckily, they didn’t say anything else but just continued to watch the performance. As time got closer to their performance, Lucifer pulled on a leather mask to hide his face, He’d explained to Sam that while he felt comfortable showing his face when it was normal members, he didn’t want to risk that someone from the other clubs would break the confidentiality rules and expose him.

            The mask looked ridiculous in Sam’s opinion, but he’d seen some of the other Inferno patrons wearing similar ones. He supposed that several people were worried about the same thing. Sam suddenly realized how much everyone trusted the other members of Inferno to follow the rules. It warmed him a little to know that he belonged to such a tightknit community.

            “Next, we have Master Lucifer and his sub doing a shibari performance!” The MC for the night announced to the crowd.

            Lucifer strolled onto the stage like he ruled the place. Sam followed behind him at a respectful distance for a sub and then stood still to wait for direction. The spotlights that were focused on the stage blinded Sam enough that the audience disappeared. A large amount of blue rope lay on an instrument table that Lucifer was checking quickly. When it met his satisfaction, Lucifer motioned to Sam to come towards him.

            “Face the audience,” Lucifer ordered softly.

            Sam did as he was told and waited. The audience was gently chattering but he couldn’t make out anything. Lucifer’s cool hands grabbed his wrists and pulled them behind his back. The soft fibers of the rope began to caress and tighten on his skin as Lucifer began. While Sam hadn’t particularly found the art of rope bondage to be something that he greatly enjoyed, there was something to be said for your partner enjoying himself and for the atmosphere. As Lucifer continued to bind his body in intricate patterns, Sam could feel a strange sense of calm come over him. He felt safe, protected. Lucifer was taking care of him.

            “Sam? Color?” Lucifer asked into his ear.

            “Mmm, green,” Sam murmured.

            “Good boy. I’m about to start the rope suspension, ok?” Lucifer informed him.

            Sam nodded and felt his body lift a little off the ground until he was standing on his tiptoes. Lucifer did this in small increments and on different ropes until Sam was completely suspended above the stage. The audience applauded but Sam barely heard them. He was slipping fast into subspace. He vaguely noted the lights dimming and Lucifer’s hands being joined by another. Master Gabriel, he thought.

            When his awareness returned after a few minutes, Sam found himself laying on one of the club beds with Lucifer rubbing his arms. The ropes had left creases but nothing had been damaged.

            “Hey there,” Lucifer smirked. “How are you feeling?”

            Sam smiled, “Good, I think.”

            Lucifer chuckled and handed him a bottle of juice. “Drink. When you feel up to it, we’ll join the masses.”

            Sam did as ordered while Lucifer continued to run his hands over Sam’s body, checking the rope creases and nerves. When Lucifer was happy with the results, he stood and placed a slow kiss on Sam’s head.

            “You were beautiful. The audience was captivated by you,” he whispered. “You’ve made me so proud, boy.”

            Pride swelled up in Sam’s chest and he grinned. Lucifer smiled down at him and pressed a firm kiss to Sam’s lips.

            “Color?” Lucifer asked.

            “Green, Sir,” Sam stated.

            “Good boy.”

            When the two of them stepped out of the aftercare room, Gabriel and Kali were in the midst of their performance. At first, Sam wanted to watch it but a disturbingly familiar voice broke through the crowd.

            “Sam?” Dean’s voice carried.

            Sam froze and turned in horror to see his brother and Castiel standing in the club. He suddenly felt very conscious of the lack of clothing that he was wearing. Dean’s face was full of surprise and embarrassment.

            “Dean! What are you doing here?” He asked.

            Lucifer was still standing beside Sam but hadn’t said a word.

            “I’m afraid that is my fault, Sam. I knew my brothers would be performing tonight and I wanted Dean to experience something new. We had no idea you were a patron of this club.” Castiel’s voice answered. “Hello, Lucifer.”

            “Hello, Castiel. This must be the young man you’ve been hiding away from Gabe and me?” Lucifer asked.

            “Yes, this is Dean. Dean, this is my older brother, Lucifer.” Castiel introduced.

            “Castiel is your brother?” Sam asked Lucifer.

            “Yes, he is a couple of years younger than Gabe.” Lucifer’s hand settled on Sam’s hip.

            “Sam! What are you doing here?” Dean’s voice cut through the conversation.

            “I’m…”

            “I know what you’re doing! I saw your performance!” Dean interrupted again.

            “Then why did you ask?” Sam snapped, in true younger brother fashion.

            The two brothers stood in silence. Castiel was the one who broke the tension. “Dean, you cannot judge your brother for his preferences. You have several fetishes of your own that—”

            “Stop!” Dean and Sam yelled in unison.

            “He doesn’t need to know!” Dean said.

            “I don’t want to know!” Sam agreed.

            “We’re just going to forget this ever happened,” Dean announced.

            Lucifer was clearly fighting an amused smile and Castiel coughed to cover up a chuckle. Sam and Dean glared at their respective partners. Applause erupted around them indicating that Gabriel and Kali’s performance was over. The crowd became loud again as people began to leave the stage area and mingle.

            Dean turned back to Sam with a smirk. “Well, this kinda explains why I kept finding your search engine history erased.”

            “Dean!” Sam sighed.

            “Kinky, Sammy.” Dean laughed.

            “Shut up.”

            “Bitch.”

            “Jerk.”

The End

 

 

 

 

 

           

           

           

 

 

           

 

 

           

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic for the Supernatural fandom. I can be found on Tumblr at http://dreamdreaded.tumblr.com/.


End file.
